


The Untold Story; Mint Eye

by Fanficfandom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Rika (Mystic Messenger), Alternate Universe - No Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Light Angst, Past Rika/V | Kim Jihyun, RFA Party (Mystic Messenger), Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficfandom/pseuds/Fanficfandom
Summary: A familiar face is back having been gone for so long, and she's out for blood. Tricking Jumin to come quietly to Mint Eye, he falls under her spell. Now it's up to V and Luciel to locate him, and his long time missing twin. In all the chaos can they save the rfa from Mint Eye's clutches, and bring Ray to his senses or is it to late to save the building from going up in flames?





	1. Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished co author and editorial helped fanfiction, of a mystifying adventure. I do hope you guys enjoy, it's my longest written story so far. 
> 
> My Co-Author you can find on Instagram as, @V.thelight (Thank you for the help!)
> 
> Now, without further ado!

Now that you’re apart of the RFA, we know you have questions… a lot of them. -V  
There is a lot you have yet to know… -Jumin  
It’s truly a long story. But if you wish to listen, we’ll tell you everything… -V  
It’s a pretty crazy story -Yoosung  
Why trust her with this information?  
Calm down, we can trust her. I’ve made sure of it! Ready to hear a great story of bravery and fear? Of Heroics made by me!? -707   
Calm down, 7. It’s not that big. But it’s important. See, V and I have been friends for a long long time. And then, he fell in love -Jumin  
I thought you never used that word? -707  
I am just repeating V´s words -Jumin  
It is rude to interrupt Luciel. -V  
Sorry - 707  
HAHAHAHAHA   
Hey, you are mean! -707  
Can you continue the story? -MC  
Yes, There is a lot so, just sit back and listen.. -V

Calling- RFA group

Pick up? 

`Yes

“Mystic Messenger is more than just a game. It’s a chatroom where the RFA talks, and raises money. Rika and V created it. We all joined by one, Jumin, Zen, Yoosung, and then Jaehee. But it went sour after a while, and Rika was soon gone. Vanished. We all thought she was dead. So V said… but then, she returned….”

__________________________________________________________________________  
The story of two unlucky twins parted as children between a couple of torn and evil love. The story of a businessman caught between the loyalty of his friendship, and the betrayal of lies. The story of those caught in a web and a dragon. It all started with the hope of a party. It ended with a passion for a Perfect World that could Never Exist.*  
It was cold outside, or so that was an understatement as the chill froze the bones of those who walked in it. Snow fell in tiny flakes of ice falling to the ground to disperse again. A tall skinny blue haired male looked out towards his own frosted window of the rented room he had been sleeping in. People passed bundled in coats, shawls, and sweaters to keep warm from the frigid weather. Some were couples holding hands, others were families with children. He could hear some chatter and laughter, even teasing couples. They were merrily spending their precious time with loved ones at such a festive time.   
Christmas certainly brought warmth to their heart in spite of this cold winter, he muttered to himself. He remembered last Christmas when he was drenched with love. Her longing eyes, lively smile, and tempting lips. Her cheerful voice that made his spine tingle and stomach fill with butterflies. All those images were still vividly recorded in his brain. Her endearing expressions stood still like an old photograph in his mind.   
Could I be able to capture them again? But the freezing cool of this winter was nothing compared to the frost of her heart. I told people that she died, but in fact, it was her love for me that might have been dead. The darkness of hers like the black night sky, even still he was hoping the stars and the moon could shine the same as the dawn would fall. Another day comes and another story begins as life goes on.   
Jumin was waiting for him at the fundraising event, which he had forgotten about. With a glance to a clock upon a little table, his eyes flickered in alarm pushing him from his mind. Jumin, I am sorry, I know how hard it is for you. I wish you could understand, please just understand this. He had silently pleaded.   
Jumin, however, could never understand how Jihyun felt. He knew his closest friend was hurting but he knew he could never understand how much or how to help his friend. It always seemed his tongue got caught by his cat every time he did. Again he just had to twist his head around the creative male's head and simply let it all go. He didn't know how to though. But he would try to, again and again, every time for his dear friend.  
The photographer felt a great relief as he figured out that the fundraising event went well. The lighting pained his injured eyes, but he could figure out the tall figure with dark hair was Jumin. There was a conflicting feeling inside him, deep gratefulness for his friend’s willingness to fulfill his request weighted down by his realization that he kept owing him for it. He could never know how to return any payments. His footsteps felt heavy as he walked towards the handsome director. He had said sorry so many times he felt like a broken record. He was afraid that his apology would hold no effect. "Jumin, thank you for your understanding."  
Jumin sighed at his friend’s presence. "It's alright V, all went well so no need to apologize." He told the apologetic male hoping to calm the other's nerves. It seemed like more of a nonchalant response then encouragement. None the less he allowed his hand to fall upon the skinny shoulder with a nod. "Maybe another time" He suggested, his face a mask to hide the confusion and frustration that twisted his brain. That day had felt overwhelming even though the day went just as he expected. He still felt weighted, like the world was finally at the brink of crushing him. At that moment, he didn't know how to respond.  
There was a nostalgic, familiar feeling as the strong hand of his childhood friend gripped his shoulder. The C&R’s director looked so fine with his elegant suit, the fabric fell perfectly on his well-toned body. Everybody would envy this fine man who seemed to have everything, but he understood very well that his powerful friend was in a tough position. With great power came great responsibility, Jumin's life reminded him of the story of the Damoclean sword. A stark contrast to his choice of a free-spirited life. "You're as reliable as always, Jumin." He threw his sight at Jaehee and Yoosung noticing them passing by. Yet, as so, the blonde boy looked away the moment their eyes met.  
Jumin looked to V and nodded. "Always for you, V." His gaze followed and he frowned. That boy just needs time. He had thought to himself looking towards Jaehee with a nod of approval and turned to V. "I'm going to head home. Perhaps you can join me for a drink?" He offered gently to the male in front of him. He hoped to make V feel he didn't owe anything while making up for the lost time his friend and he rarely got any more.   
Jumin knew he could never understand how V felt, and probably never would. His warm offer showed that his trust in V was still infallible. "I would love to, Jumin." A celebration for his hard work. V hoped that this could be the opportunity to strengthen their friendship.   
Jumin gave a light smile though it went quicker than it came. V caught it flashing in the director's stoic face. The fleeting moment brought back memories of their younger days when they exchanged jokes. Brought up in a high class and disciplined family, there was not much time to fool around. He led V to the car where his driver awaited them patiently. A true gentleman, he opened the door for his dear friend to slide in. V could also see that Jumin's classy and well-mannered initiatives had not changed.   
After saying thank you and congratulations to Jaehee and Yoosung, the photographer followed Jumin. He entered the fancy car as his friend opened the door for him. "Thank you, Jumin." He greeted Driver Kim politely, a man who had served the Han family for years. In contrast to Jumin, Jihyun preferred to drive by himself, enjoying the feeling of freedom behind the wheel. Travelling soothed him, the road at night had looked so beautiful. His thoughts wandered as he sat beside the director and soon he realized that they already arrived at Jumin's luxurious penthouse. The ride seemed too quick to Jumin but he got up anyway. Getting the photographer's door for him; he led him inside; the security giving way to them both.  
The bodyguards nodded their head politely as Jumin passed. All the protocols were carefully performed. V noticed the detailed interior of Jumin's place. There were changes here and there since last time he visited. The turquoise-haired individual praised his friend for his artistic taste.  
Jumin led his friend in looking around his own place shrugging. He kindly took the praise but honestly, it was rare that anything kept in place. He never was satisfied with the decor thus always moving things around.  
Jumin held a constant image of perfection, which was what most people would think of him. But not so many knew that his perfection wasn’t always so strict. V considered himself as one of the lucky few. Under the director's cold mask, the photographer believed that there was a soft caring heart which often, was misunderstood. As he was being led inside, he saw a collection of fine wines. Jumin walked through the door and moved the bottles allowing his friend a comfortable seat. He poured them both a cup of wine seating himself beside his friend. Handing over a glass to the photographer with a stretch of his arm he nodded raising his own glass.  
"Thank you, Jumin." V took the glass of red wine from the director. Slowly smelling the fragrance of the fermented grape mixed with oak's smell. His friend knew the finest and bought only the best of wine. It was really tempting to indulge himself in the drink. But V planned to hold his alcohol this time. He was afraid that he might start to talk gibberish and spill the secret he had to keep.  
Jumin sipped at the fine wine growing slightly annoyed but more concerned with the other, as usually V quite enjoyed the wines he chose out for them. He didn't wish to be pushy but insisted "Take a drink" before taking another sip and setting down his cup looking to V. Of course, nothing changed, he wasn't one to read people very well.  
V smiled at his friend's suggestion. Indeed, he always loved Jumin's choice. Though he felt guilty not be able to fully enjoy their time together like they used to. He slowly tasted a sip of the liquid and felt the sweet and tartness of the wine. He remembered Rika never liked it when he got drunk. For all the things I've done for Rika. He pushed the thought away and decided to enjoy his time with Jumin, pretending to drink the alcohol. "This one is exceptionally good, Jumin. Where did you get it?"  
Jumin smirked briskly, a look of satisfaction and achievement glowering on his features. "I thought you would like it. I got it as a gift if you will, on one of my last trips. Muscato." He explained briefly. "A more dessert wine, I thought it would be a nice celebration drink" He explained to the turquoise-haired male. "I'm glad you like it."


	2. She Was Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman creeps in the shadows, before making a glorious re-appearance before a Man of question, and the man with all the secrets, does she hold all the answers?

The snow started to fall gracefully to the ground. Little flakes dotting the air like art. A woman, who stood outside began to feel numb at the cold bite of air. The blonde haired woman had tried to catch her breath, but the car was too fast. However, she knew that Jumin's car was heading to his penthouse. The beautiful female sighed. Things were out of her hands since the fundraising party was held under the name of Jumin’s company, C&R held responsibility instead of the RFA or Rika Fundraising Association, the charity that she and Jihyun founded together. Besides Jihyun and Rika, the RFA consisted of five members, Jumin Han and his secretary Ms. Kang, the rising actor, Zen, a computer whiz and hacker who went by the name Seven or Luciel Choi and Rika’s cousin, Yoosung Kim.   
"V... who do you think you are? I am trying to save everyone!” Rika Kim groaned aloud in frustration. The pronounced dead girl cursed at her lover. “But you betrayed me. Are you playing hero now?" Her long hair swayed under the hoodie she wore atop her usual sun dress. The sudden anger made her hungry. Oh, the blood of that lanky photographer would be so sweet. She closed her eyes as she imagined the pleasure of her teeth slowly dig into the vein on his neck while thinking of her fingers twirling his beautiful turquoise hair as if strumming a guitar.  
Rika knew that the chance to go inside Jumin's penthouse was slim. But she needed Jumin to be her prince, together ruling their empire of darkness. With his authority and access, everything would be easier for the sake of her paradise. Though she still had the longing for the photographer, she was resolute in her goal. Maybe I can use Jumin’s cat, Elizabeth, to lure Jumin out. The fair lady thought menacingly.  
The long-haired blonde stealthily approached Jumin's penthouse. As she expected, the security was tight. She hid on one corner of the building, covered by the shadows; unseen by the guards. She started to focus her mind, trying to connect to the cat. Soon, the white cat was none other than the extension of herself. She reached the mind of the cat until she was able to get her vision with the cat's eyes as if they were her own. She found herself sat next to the handsome director who looked so content while sipping his wine. Sitting across him was her lover with his gentle face, swirling the wine in his glass. The white cat turned to Jumin and let out a cute meow.  
Jumin turned not startled but more in an adoring look of awe at his meowing pet. One he was perhaps too close with. He let his massive hand move over the cat's soft fur scratching beneath her neck softly. "What is it Elizabeth? Do you need something, Love?" He asked the cat as if it were his girlfriend or lifelong friend, a human sitting there more or less. His usual dim eyes brightening.   
The cat, possessed by Rika, welcomed Jumin's hand and butted her head against his chest as she stood on his lap. Then she stared longingly at his sharp grey eyes. Turning around her head, she saw V gently smiling, his mint eyes looked at her warmly. Irritated of her lovers presence yet feeling nostalgic, she jumped on the table, bumped the wine bottle and strutted towards V.  
Jumin yelped moving toward the bottle quickly catching the bottle in a strong grasp. "Sorry V. She doesn't usually do that. I think she's just excited" He mused; his eyes turning from shocked to a more gaiety approach as he placed down the bottle beside his glass in the rush.  
"Uh, it's alright, Jumin." The photographer smiled, amazed at how agile his friend's reaction was as the cat approached him. He put his glass down and extended his hand to reach the cat's head, trying to pet her. The cat instead moved away and knocked V's glass down. The wine spilled all over his clothes, though he was able to catch the glass from shattering. Jumin jumped up as the wine spilled over, he moved to grab a towel to help clean it up. Elizabeth then jumped over his shoulder and started running quickly towards the door.   
Jumin turned to where his cat ran for an exit and shot V an apologetic glance. He was soon racing after his cat who disappeared through the door.  
The photographer still perplexed at what happened, sat frozen. He saw his friend's apologetic look before chasing the cat. He thought that he was the one who should apologize for startling the cat. He thankfully took the towel and started cleaning himself off.   
Jumin made his way out of the building feeling bad for running out on his friend, but in chase couldn't put much thought to it, as he was too worried about his cat. He loved her dearly, after all the companionship they shared, he couldn't bear to lose her.  
The cat moved past the guards with such agility while Jumin tailed behind her. She looked for the exit, then planned to distract the guard so Rika could put her consciousness back to her own body. V got up as he finished cleaning himself. His clothes still wet. All the guards already ran outside, following Jumin.  
Jumin looked quickly for his cat, while the guards were all attempting to catch the cat to no avail. Jumin finally spotted Elizabeth and moved towards her slowly placing out a hand. Jumin was pushed back by the guards and were after the cat. Jumin hoped it was enough and went back to help his friend clean up the penthouse.  
Rika maneuvered the cat against Jumin and the guards, making zigzags between their legs. The guards from outside the building were gone, leaving the door open. The cat rushed towards the open door and out of the building. As the guards followed the cat, Rika brought her consciousness back to her own body. The poor cat, having no idea why a bunch of people were after her, kept running in fear.   
In a stealthy way, Rika entered the penthouse. With elegance, she approached V who was standing inside, his face looking concerned at the chasing scene. Though V grew a bit worried about the situation, knowing his vision would not be any help at looking things in the dark, he knew the best thing was letting Jumin take care of it. He decided to sit back, he heard a sound of gentle steps approaching him. One of Jumin's maids? He wondered. When he turned over, he saw his lover was behind him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Did he drink too much wine? But this time he made sure he didn't reach his limit. They had secured the cat. Jumin raced towards the penthouse again trying to help his friend clean up the mess but was stopped at the presence of someone oddly familiar to him but not yet reaching his tongue. He had just fired yet another maid, and he knew they didn't possibly have the guts to enter without his approval. Seeing V's wide stare made him suddenly uncomfortable; he attempted to subtly move to catch a glimpse of her face. Once he realized who she was he immediately wished he had not remembered her. Now frozen to his spot, his face contorted in awe, confusion, betrayal, hurt and multiple other emotions that he could no longer hide nor control. Unable to speak, he just stuck to his spot wide-eyed, mouth agape unable to look his friend in the eyes nor having the courage to meet the intruder’s own.   
Rika sensed Jumin's presence behind her. However, she confidently strode to her melancholy lover with the eloquence of a queen. Her long blonde hair swayed behind her back. She smiled widely ear to ear. The excitement of meeting her old love and her future prince was wild. As she came closer to V, she put her arms around him, holding him like good old times. Then she turned to Jumin, "Hello, Jumin," greeting him with her angelic voice.  
Jumin stood there completely stunned. His voice seemed to have stopped working as he stuttered failing at grasping what he was usually so good at playing. Words. His speech indelible, he bit his lip and turned to V with confusion on his features. Pain and betrayal in his eyes as he glared to the turquoise-haired male who had blatantly lied about his lover. "I…” He swallowed and slowly came to face the woman. “Hello, Rika." He finally stated surprisingly calm. He wasn't really sure what his next move would be.  
Rika saw the look of confusion in Jumin's face. Something she rarely saw. Interesting, she thought. "I knew you would be surprised to see me here.” She smiled. “See, you know who your friend really is. I am here to greet him and yes, I am very much alive."  
"Ri-rika... " V stuttered as he was in great shock in the background of the two.  
Jumin swallowed making a more guttural sound in his throat, the business man was never seen so tantalized. His eyes were wary as he looked to her. "I.. Honestly am speechless. Where did you go? Yoosung has been so perturbed by your absence. I want honest answers" He finally demanded. His voice harsher held a slight begging to it as if at a loss to what was happening.  
"I know you are confused Jumin. As well as the other RFA members. We're both being betrayed by V." Rika answered in a calm but alluring voice. Something sparkly about her presence with her skin pale and glowing as if the beautiful lady were a divine being coming from heaven.  
"Ri-Rika... " V was at a loss and stood frozen and pale as if he had seen a ghost. He was sure that whatever explanation he gave now would mean nothing to Jumin.   
Jumin's mind seemed to click at that moment now annoyed. "Yeah, that's why you're laying on him so happily..." He told her in a mumble. His eyelids drooped like slits. Questioning the scene in front of him. Jumin his breath rough before looking to V and Rika shaking his head. A growl making its way up his throat. "I want answers, V" He hissed at his friend.  
Jumin let his rough breathing calm before speaking again. His arms were crossed as he stood intimidatingly. "I want answers, V.”He repeated his words. ¨I want them now. I thought we both agreed that you wouldn't lie to me anymore. You said Rika was dead!¨ He told the other with distress. He then looked to the blonde lady with dull questioning eyes. “And you need to explain what you've been doing away so long. Why come back now!?"   
V was tongue-tied. He stood there still like a statue, his turquoise eyes downcasted. He deserved the blame, there was no explanation needed. "I am sorry, Jumin." All the lies and secrecy turned him broken and empty with repeating words of apology.  
"Yes, Jumin... I missed him. I loved him. Who wouldn't fall for his beautiful mint eyes, or his gorgeous and charming looks. Fake promises?” Rika’s long slender fingers caressed Jihyuns countenance. “Then, he betrayed me. I realized this way before you did. I have forgiven him, Jumin. Though I still have not forgotten how he betrayed me.” The girl paused, her tone changed a little menacing.   
“Why do I come back?” She reverted back to her angelic tone. “To show you that I am still alive.” She smiled victoriously. ”I couldn't appear in front of the others because it will bring shock to them. I trust you Jumin." She looked concerned. "You are the one that I trust more than him now."  
Jumin only grew more confused. "Where did you go?" He asked more curious than ever now, something the businessman was not used to expressing. "And what do you mean betray? What did he tell you?"  
Rika's emerald eyes looked dim for a moment. "I have been through a lot myself, Jumin. It's not something I can explain in one sitting. Of course you deserve the explanation and I will surely give it to you." She moved away from V to Jumin, looking at his eyes seductively. "V betrayed me. He told everyone I was dead. He hates me."  
"No, Rika... I... I love you, Rika." V's expression was in pain, the guy was repeating his words of devotion.  
"Yes. He did tell everyone that" Jumin glared towards V as a sign for the other to be silenced before looking back to Rika letting himself move away slightly. "I want answers! An explanation! Something! Why the lies and the deceit!? Why did you run away!?”  
"Yes, I will give you the answer you want, Jumin," Rika answered in her melodious voice. Her emerald eyes shined. "I was happy to be able to meet you and him. The others might not have understood the situation, especially Yoosung. I wanted to come back as soon as I could but there was an unattended matter. I need to save people, Jumin." She sighed. "But V betrayed me. He told me, I am dead. He hates me, Jumin. You saw me hold him happy because I wanted to show him that I am very much alive... "  
"Rika... " V's voice grew weak. "Please... come back to me." His turquoise eyes begged, his hand helplessly reached Rika's shoulder but quickly rejected by the blonde. "Rika... anyway you slice it open... my heart still bleeds love, Rika... " His voice was a sob, a plea for her attention.  
Jumin shook his head. He hated feeling so confused. He felt most betrayed by V turning to him in anger. "You said, she was dead!" He growled. His friend had lied in front of him, in front of everyone. Again. Yet, the sadness that filled his friend's eyes filled Jumin with melancholic anguish. Rika and V were the only members of RFA, with whom he was close and trusted. After all, Elizabeth was a gift from Rika and he cherished her. Especially after Rika's disappearance from his life.


	3. Answers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin is caught in the middle of an ex feud. His choice? Follow the Dead Girl...

Jumin felt a jolt as Rika touched him and his shoulders fell as he was slowly calmed by her. "Rika... I'm sorry this happened. We'll have to let the others know, and V can explain his excuse for creating such a mess.." He stated more under control now.  
"Jumin... " Rika said in a gentle but authoritative voice. Her hands touched Jumin's back, slowly soothing the director. "I understand your anger. You know I really do." She continued to move closer to him. "If you were me, could you imagine how I felt? It's alright if some people consider I was dead. Some lovers do the same thing to their exes. But if you were pronounced dead by the whole world, what would you feel? How am I supposed to come back? The guy you trusted as friend lied to that extent. That's why I said he betrayed me. I was living under the shadows all this time. However, I couldn't tell others, Jumin... it would risk V to be in prison for giving false witness to the authority." Rika calmly explained.  
The to be CEO simply shook his head to her words slightly pushing her away. "Of course... You're the only person, it seems that I can understand. I want to know why!? Why is this? Exes don't go to authorities and say the people they loved died! There has to be a reason. I vouched on his behalf of your absence because I trusted him. The future of C&R could be at stake!" It came to Jumin’s mind how it will affect the lives of all the employees of C&R.  
"Jumin... I... yes. I have my reasons... " V stuttered, he turned to the blonde girl, "Rika... "  
"That's it, Jumin... " She cut the blue haired male tenderly looked at the young director. "We can't tell the others. There is so much at stake here for his blunders."  
The broad shouldered male waited not as patiently as his face grew stern. "So why!?”  
Rika gently smiled at the male’s retort. "Jumin... I always have this vision. Of helping people. But... V disagreed with my method." Rika started. "We had a big fight. I couldn't stand being treated like a child anymore, I couldn´t stand feeling helpless any longer. I needed to make the vision comes true, there is no other way." She paused "But, everything was fine until V got in the way."   
Jihyun stood anxiously, afraid of Rika might throwing tantrums as she usually did when having her relapses. However the girl looked calm and collected..   
"It was really heartbreaking to find the one you thought would support your life mission turned his back against you. I was so down and depressed. I fell into an abyss void of hope." She had explained thoroughly before casting a shadow. A long silence fell before she began again. "Until someone came to me, brought me to my feet and gave me the power to realize my dream."  
"And what is this dream? What do you do..." He asked quietly his voice a whisper to demand attention around the room as if it were a business meeting. He looked to her with a risen brow tension gone to subtle questions.  
"To save the people, Jumin. We live in a world full of misery and pain. I want to make a place where people could live happily without sadness. A paradise. An eternal one. It's not a fairy tale Jumin. It's within our grasp. Especially with you, Jumin. I always wanted to do it with you." Her alluring voice, like a lullaby, was so charming. "I know you want me too." She whispered closer to the dark haired man's ear.   
Rika's beauty was mysterious yet attractive. She wore the horns of a devil masked with the halo of an angel. A living contradiction in which Jihyun thought was his calling to fix her fault lines and make her a perfect being. He can turn her darkness into mesmerizing light, that was Jihyun’s conviction  
"No... Rika, please. Let's go back and we can help people through raising funds." Jihyun approached Rika, begging. Trying to get back at his innocent princess who had turned into a queen of all darkness. "We can get through it together, I love you, Rika... "  
"Shut up, V! Raising funds you said? Not only is it slow and lame. It’s not even effective! It’s pointless, we are not even changing their lives! We can’t save them. The RFA is another lie to make people look at us as being charitable, right?! And the thing that you called love? You tell people that I am dead? How am I supposed to believe you? You betrayed me. A traitor sabotaging my dream. I couldn't go back to what we once were V. The crippling depression, unending sadness, and waking up with a constant fear. The darkness, it's hollow and consuming me, V. I couldn't stand to wake up each day with a monster in my head." She trembled. "V, the one you love is just a lie in your head!!"  
Jumin just watched the bickering exes with a brief confusion that eventually flashed into his head more questions than answers. Finally having enough, he rose a hand to silence them both, a stern face making him all the more demanding. Turning to V, then Rika, then back to V he cleared his throat. "Shut up a moment." He growled. He ushered the beautiful woman. "Rika... How do you propose this can be done? What would we do and what do you need from me?" He asked simply his voice harsh but his eyes were soft. He did not wish to be fooled for money, but he knew Rika was different. He knew he could trust her because she was different.  
"Thank you, Jumin. I knew you could never disappoint me, always the best." Rika’s eyes were glimmering with excitement. "First of all, I want to create a community who believe in doing good and having faith that eternal paradise free of distress can be realized. We call ourselves ‘believers’. I have started my own it is called Mint Eye, that is now expanding. Though we still have to strive to reach our goals in making the world a better place, a safe place for all. Where all our misery never exists." She smiled full of energy. "With your excellent management skill, we together can realize this dream. Save the world. You are my King and I will be your Queen. I know, you're the one, Jumin... "  
"Rika... please. Don't bring Jumin into this." V pleaded. "Am I not enough for you? I'd do anything for you. All the love that you want, Rika... " He turned to Jumin. "I know you have no trust left for me, Jumin. But... please don't go with her... She... "  
Ignoring Jihyun’s words, Rika grinned victoriously. "Yes, Jumin... You know what's the best decision." Rika welcomed Jumin's hand. Her soft silky palm gently wrapped his fingers.  
Jumin looked to Rika calmly but became taken back by his friend's actions and begging words. "Jihyun!" He growled having enough. He was already upset enough and the alcohol in his system made his mind fuzzy and disorderly. It was rare that he ever used his friends' name, but in this matter, it was well needed. "Mint Eye?" He asked in a distant tone. "Is that where you've been all this time? I would like to see it. To see what exactly this community does." He turned to V, his words he hoped were comforting to both. "Then I will decide for myself if I may help you Rika." He compromised looking into his best friends pleading eyes with promise and weariness that often wasn't present.  
"It's not that... " V hesitated. ¨If he goes there, would he be able to come back?” He asked concerned. “Don't go, Jumin." V said firmly. "No, Rika, you can't take Jumin there with you." He grabbed Rika's hand.  
"Stop it, V!!" She screamed. However, despite her yelling, her longing for the turquoise-haired male was deep.  
Jihyun took Rika by her hand and separated her from Jumin. "Stay with me Rika. I will take care of you." The male embraced Rika tenderly yet firmly.  
Jumin was about to move Jihyun away from Rika but was taken by fear and shock at what she was doing, mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. He quickly moved away from her, looking to his male friend in fear. As V held her in his embrace, Rika couldn't hold her desire for blood. His familiar warmth. He was much too close. In an instant, she followed her instinct and tendency. Rika went into his neck and her teeth dug into his vein. She felt the warm liquid flowed through her throat, enjoying the pleasure of every drop.  
Holding herself not to drink too much, Rika licked V's wound carefully, closing it. The blood of her lover was delicious. "He was in an ecstasy Jumin, don't worry. V didn't feel pain, it was nothing but pleasure." V was quickly found against her limply. Rika smiled. "Yes, I was a child of the darkness myself, as you can see, or a vampire they like to call us." Her emerald eyes glowed. "It's not a myth nor legend. I am offering you this gift to join me."  
Jumin stood there stuttering and almost drooling at the sight looking to V confused and concerned. "V... Is he one, too?" He questioned  
"No, he isn't one of my kind. We pick our kind carefully, Jumin. Aren't you always interested in vampires? I know you asked Jaehee to research our kind. Now the real one in front of you, Jumin. I can give you this gift of eternal life if you join me." She explained carefully to him. Her hand supporting the back of V’s neck and body. The photographer looked so tranquil in his deep sleep.   
Jumin scoffed at her fact of his asking of them. He only really thought they were fictional but Elizabeth always enjoyed them. He never thought about why not that he would since it seemed so crazy. It honestly amazed him but scared him speechless.  
"Jumin... What are you afraid of? You don't have to answer right now. Come with me, I will show you." She gently put V on the floor, carefully positioning the male’s head.  
Jumin looked to his friend. "Just... Don't do that again. I don't really like people's teeth on my skin..." He grumbled trying not to turn red now thinking about what had come from his mouth. He hummed in thought, his head was full of mixed emotions, but his naive thoughts for his friends won him over. Finally, he responded. ¨Alright. I’ll go but only to get answers..”  
The blonde girl smiled, her pink lips curved beautifully, hiding her teeth. "No, Jumin, of course, I won't do it without your consent. Can’t you see that? V was asking for it." Her eyes glanced over the turquoise-haired male who looked so peaceful, eyes closed in deep tranquil. "But I am afraid that you might beg for it too... once you know the ultimate power you can possess." Her alluring voice was soft and seductive. "Power, Jumin. To make the world a better place." She reached out her delicate hand towards Jumin. Her emerald eyes shone brightly like two beautiful green gems illuminated by the lights. Her golden curl fell gloriously on her shoulder and her back.  
Jumin shuddered listening to every word shaking his head. "I don't want power. But I'll help the Earth. I know a few things about the world that makes it dark. If you're really trying to help, then let me see. Let me know what you're doing and help you." He ushered her moving slightly from her not yet used to having her back from the dead in a more literate statement. He simply nodded to her. "Lead the way," He told her, his voice subtle and soft  
Rika grinned, showing her white teeth. "I know you realized that without power we can't change anything." She led Jumin to the entrance where a blockade of securities stood in their way. One of them reported that they had found Elizabeth.  
Jumin nodded and looked to the kitty. "Get her inside and get Jihyun on the couch, don't allow him to leave but let him know I'm with Rika. I'll speak to him when I return" He demanded them and walked forward with Rika frowning. "First I must see exactly what you're doing. Biting people doesn't aim for happiness..." He grumbled to her.  
"It's just a way, a method, a mean to an end, Jumin, like a little sacrifice for greater good. Like the saying, no pain no gain. There is a cost for everything. Huh, I thought you would understand this better than me, as the CnR executive director. Well, let me put an example; like what you did to your assistant, Miss Kang. You made her did all the work exhaustingly, because you know, she is better than anyone at her task. Thus her trait, if it is well employed, would give greater benefit to C&R, which in the end will benefit Ms. Kang too."   
He understood her words, but not where it was heading exactly. He couldn't think of what the meaning of method meant when she used it. Following her out, he looked onward to the car, They walked slowly towards a dark alley where a fancy car was waiting. Inside, the driver was silver-haired young boy wearing a black leather jacket, a choker, and red tank top.  
The director’s eyes looked over the boy in wonder and in question. He wondered if he had also been bitten; if he was like Rika. Looking to Rika unsure he waited for her next move.  
"Dear Jumin. Why are you so silent?" Rika gently took Jumin's hand. V's blood had made her more human like and less pale. "You know, Jumin... I had put a lot of thinking that made me I realize, you are everything I wanted. You're the one I love. It's not V, it's you Jumin. We’re both similar and connected well, Jumin. I know my love is for you. I am the one who could understand you. I feel really lonely when you're away." She placed her head on his broad shoulder. "All these time, I transformed my consciousness into Elizabeth the third so that I can watch over you and stay by your side. I know you can feel it. I loved you all along and only you, Jumin... "  
The male perked at her touch, an unfamiliar shock seemed too coarse his body as her words struck him. He was shocked by what she told him. He wasn't sure if she spoke the truth. It was shocking but part of him wanted it to be true. Wanted it to be something that was possible. His heart, once frozen felt hot and was hard to keep up with. He looked to her with awe-filled eyes. "Rika... I... I don't know... I care for you... I do," he told her, his tone soft and kind. His thoughts however quickly shifted: I couldn’t dare betray V like this, could I?  
"Jumin, I wish... I met you first. I love you, Jumin. You get me easily while V couldn't. There were differences that were unable to be compromised between V and me. The more I tried to accept him and kill my feeling for you. The more I got lost in my depression." Rika brought her face closer to Jumin's and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Jumin Han."  
"V is my friend Rika… I’d never do anything to hurt him. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. Ever since we met I knew you were different. I found you irresistible. Something I had never felt with any women before. Rika, show me your ways. Show me, what you want" He told her, his eyes filled with passion, lust and in awe, his mouth agape and his breaths were deeper. He swallowed and looked away only a second, unable to keep away from her gaze. She had seemingly passed a spell upon him. He just couldn't help himself to act on what he was told.  
"I know that you'll feel conflicted about it. Me too, I have tried to bury my feeling for you far too long, Jumin. I watched you every day through Elizabeth. Day by day, my longing for you grew even stronger. Jumin... " The blonde lady leaned in to kiss him.   
Jumin was appalled. He kept to where he stood, his eyes lingering over hers. His breath escaped and his throat felt tight. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He just sat there in awe with a fast beating heart confused. Before anything could happen however, a voice spoke out. “Savior, I think we should go now. There is someone following us." The silver-haired boy spoke. The blonde stopped, looked irritated but answered in a calm and firm tone. "Okay. Let's go then."  
The photographer gradually awakened from his unconscious state. When he had collected the remaining of his energy and followed Jumin and Rika, the C&R director's security had tried to hold V back from following them, but those guards stepped back at the mention of Jihyun’s father's name, President Kim Sr. Jihyun believed that Rika wasn't herself. The unbearable mental pain might have driven her to act unreasonably and become insane. That’s what he thought or at least what he wanted to believe. Suspicion and ill thoughts only brought misery to the bearer. Hence he only acted according to what he thought was justified and right. Just in time as the car started to move forward, he threw a magnet tracer device. The tiny circle device had stuck on the back of the car.  
Jumin said nothing but slid into the vehicle unbeknownst the presence of his hurting friend. Jumin sat quiet and still in the car glancing casually to the blonde, his hand slowly, hesitantly, moved towards hers. His hand laid upon her own soft hand made him shiver. He then rubbed his thumb against the back caressingly. His eyes on her were loving, longing.  
The photographer pondered on the situation, blaming himself of his helplessness. Now that even his best friend was getting involved. Things were falling apart, his chest felt pained. Where did it begin to go wrong? His blue eyes looked up the sky... trying to find the answer beyond the dark Christmas night.  
Jumin pondered and just hoped V would be alright on his own while he was away. He knew V would have much to explain, but he also wanted Rika to explain her side to make things fair. Right now, however, all he could think about just being with her. He thought about where they were going and what he would find. 'The grass is always greener on the other side. Right?'  
Rika welcomed Jumin's gesture by caressing his dark hair, and tracing his facial features. "Don't worry, Jumin... We can make things right. Together, you and I, we're the best." She put her finger on his lips, teasing.  
Jumin's breath hitched at her words. He melted at her touch and smirked nodding. "And, we will... Just tell me what we're doing."  
"Oh, dear my impatient one," Rika said seductively. "You will arrive in Mint Eye for sure. Why don't we just enjoy the moment now that we're finally together, my Love?" She held his hand, whispering sweet nothings to his tingling and ringing ears.  
Jumin shivered at her touch, her words a foul play swirling in his head. It seemed the thread he once tied into knots was loosening, falling apart. He wasn't him anymore but a slave to the woman beside him as he slowly nodded, it was pure bliss. Those moments. He let his eyes gaze into the swirling tornado of her own. He melted deep and his love seemed to burn hot within his chest. He never wanted to let her go  
This handsome guy looked so raw; delicious. His stoic but puzzled expression, broad shoulders and that vein on his sweet tender neck. She observed the pulse on his vein, so warm with blood, so tempting. Rika was patient not to rush her urge. As Rika didn't want the male to remember the route where they were going, she kept him busy. She spoke of little bits of information hoping to keep him from asking more questions she wasn’t yet willing to answer.


	4. Savior...?

He couldn't see clearly, but V was sure that he witnessed Rika seduce his own best friend. There was a heaviness in Jihyun's heart seeing the intimacy of the two. But still, Before he could do anything, they vanished from sight. At least he could put the tracer on the back of the car to catch up. He needed to act quickly. He didn't want Jumin to be tangled in his problems. Seven was the only person he could think of in this situation. He took a taxi and went to one of RFA main members, the hacker, Seven or Luciel Choi who was also picked 707 as his unique nickname. As he reached the door of Seven's place, he was greeted by a voice speaking in Arabic. Immediately, he answered in the same foreign language that he had trained Seven to speak so long ago. The hacker was the only member V trusted with some secrets he held from other RFA members, including Jumin. Rika met Seven at the church, and eventually saved him and his twin from their alcoholic and abusive mother. Later Jihyun made Seven employed in a secret agent due to the boy’s brilliance in doing computer programming. Though Jihyun shared RFA classified information with Seven, still, there was so much thing that Jihyun did not reveal.  
The red haired hacker was at his computer exhausted from his piling agency work. His fingers were fried and Dr. Pepper cans laid around him. He looked to the ringing phone and groaned as he picked it up. At hearing a strikingly familiar voice, the boy became alert. "V!?" He switched the monitors to camera's to see V out front. He clicked the monitors to his home screen and turned the chair to jump out of it greeting the blue haired male in the front. "V! Hey..."  
"Um, hello, Luciel... I am sorry. I hope I didn't disturb you. I need your help. Jumin could be in danger.” 707 was taken back by the presence of the ghostly man swallowing harshly he nodded leading V to his monitors. "Of course, but what do you mean Jumin's in trouble? What happened!?" He questioned.  
V who once enjoyed blank puzzles had become a living puzzle to other RFA members especially Yoosung. He went around with secrets, even to his own best friend, Jumin Han. V thought that sometimes it was best to hide the truth, to protect people. He had been wrapping the truth under the label of classified information. But even when secret is revealed, there are those who refuse to accept it. "So, Jumin was being taken by this organization called Mint Eye that I had been researching about. I must save him, Luciel..." His voice fainted, head a bit dizzy since he lost some of his blood to the girl he loved“Use this to tracker to see how far they’ve gotten… would you?” he asked calmly. It felt better though to not lie to the boy though he hadn’t said a lot of it.   
Seven shook his head looking into what he could find but was caught at the other's shocking words and cleared his throat. He knew that name. A place he had been researching in suspicion that his brother was hidden there. He licked his dry lips and nodded. After a moment of silence, he found a target. "Found it!" He smirked victoriously. He looked closely confused. "It's heading... Off the map?"  
Unsure himself, V's eyebrows furrowed. The male looked anxious.   
"Uh, what does it mean, V?" The redhead questioned, a worried look fixed on his face.   
Jihyun took a deep breath to calm himself from panicking. He had to help save Jumin, no matter what yet the time seemed to be running away.“They’re farther than I thought they would be,” V mumbled more to himself.   
"I've actually done some research on this place. If what you say is true, I want to help. I can get a lead on them and follow them up there. They are still moving." He stated hopefully to V.  
"I am really sorry to disturb you in a short notice, but the help would be much appreciated. I just don’t want you hurt, so be careful. Keep with me." V told the redhead in an authoritative but gentle voice, his pleading eyes were hapless. Somehow, he felt deeply guilty for making the hacker work so hard.  
"We'll have to go immediately then. I'll bring my laptop. We'll hurry up there. Don't worry, We'll get Jumin" Seven confirmed comforting the worried man with solemn words as he unplugged the laptop and gestured V to follow him out not caring to tell his work partner whom he used to jokingly called 'maid', Vanderwood, where he was going.

Meanwhile, Vanderwood felt tired from all the work pressures and deadlines and his obsessive-compulsive disorder just made it worse. He couldn't just stand there watching the redhead hacker who seemed to just fool around with things not getting up with work. The boy kept making messes here and there, tinkering with electronics, making silly arts and robots and spreading HBC crumbs and Ph.D. pepper cans. As, a highly disciplined secret agent, Vanderwood couldn't stand to see things out of order. He was a prim and proper guy, organized and his room always squeaky clean. He spent much of his time cleaning and organizing Seven's home more to his cleanliness compulsion. Today Seven was messier than ever, scolding him and cleaning things up seemed a never-ending job. All the works exhausted him, he slept like a dead man on the couch.  
The photographer nodded as Seven led him to a garage filled with fancy sports cars. "Thank you, Luciel. I am really counting on you." His pleaded eyes fixed on the redheaded individual.  
Seven just shrugged. "Pick whichever but be quick," He told him looking at the row of keys.  
"Ah. Alright. Maybe this one will do." The turquoise-haired man decided to pick one Ferrari that looked sturdy and fast. Secretly admiring the aesthetic of the cars, well taken care of and all looked elegant in their own way. "I will help you with the navigation. Just tell me how to operate your program."   
He tried to be helpful though he was anxious about his friend's safety. Seven simply shrugged his shoulders sloppily not caring to argue with the other. He grabbed the keys to the vehicle and slid in. Opening his laptop, he got signal and nodded to V. "Onwards. We're heading south" In no time both of them had already jumped in the cars, heading to ME headquarters.  
"Okay, Luciel. Do you usually drive at this speed?" V's heart skipped a beat as the car went at an insane speed. He checked up his safety belt, more to comfort himself from the crazy velocity.  
707 snickered and moved the joystick to able the speed just a bit slower for V's comfortability and sat back. "Just keep straight towards the mountains."   
"Um, well, actually it's better to go fast, Luciel. I don't want anything bad happens to Jumin." He said it with a stoic face while holding for his life on the bar next to him.  
"Just use the lever there to whatever number. The highest being fastest."  
Jihyun thanked Seven for the instruction. It was his first time steering Seven's fancy sports car and amazed at how smooth and convenient the vehicle was especially at high velocity. They went into a road which led to deep forests, nothing but trees. The alley seemed to be less traveled.  
Seven continued to read out the map according to the tracker for V hoping Jumin was alright. He had questions but decided now wouldn't be the best time to ask and let the blue-eyed male focus on driving.  
V saw something across the road, then there was a blinding light. He closed his eyes in quick reaction time. Panic filled his body entirely taking over. He tried to pump the brakes, but the speed was too high for the car to be able to stop and he himself not used to driving Seven’s car. He turned the wheel around and sent the car skidding in a matter of seconds. Barely missing the nearest tree. A white-haired boy who stood nearby was seen grinning. Seven turned to V at the lights and screamed as they turned, reared, and slid off the road. In a panic he grabbed for V willing them to live the disaster. luckily they did and Seven half conscious; groaned. The belt holding onto him held him limply. He turned to V to check for injuries not worried about his own concussion. The sneaky member of Mint Eye had put some traps along the roads just enough to damage a sports car's wheels.  
There was nothing he could see after a bright light. Did he hit someone? He heard a scream, was it Luciel or someone else? Is Luciel safe? He had questions around his head. "Lu-Luciel?" He groaned. The safety belt and airbag had protected him. He tried to get up, but couldn't see. He felt dizzy and the pain banging inside his head was unbearable, he couldn't even open his eyes. It was too heavy and painful. He lost his consciousness quickly.  
Seven immediately unbuckled himself to get to the injured male warily crawling to his aid. "Stay strong V! I'll get us outta here. " He grunted more to himself. Clambering out of the car he pulled the blue-haired photographer with him.  
As the red-haired hacker was dragging the unconscious one out of the car the white-haired male who wore a black leather jacket, pulled out his gun and put it behind Seven's head. "Don't move, unless you want that red head of yours blown up."  
Seven didn't have to be asked twice and he froze holding tight to his friend breathing heavily. He bit his lip, a hand moving to his belt.  
Several other men in hoods were crowding them. "Arrest them. Make sure they bear no arms." The aggressive individual instructed, half yelling.   
One of the guys in a hood forcefully cornered Seven, pushing him against the car and started checking his body. Others locked both of Seven's arms becoming useless. Another took V, "This guy is out, but he is still breathing." The believer reported after checking V's pulse.   
Seven yelped and attempted to be released obviously confused as to what was going on. "Unhand me! I can kill you in seconds!" He hissed sliding his hand to his belt in an attempt to grab his own gun.  
"So you agree to lose this friend of yours?" Now the white-haired individual had put his gun next to the unconscious V. The man who was holding Seven froze for a moment but he didn't loosen his grip. "You don't need him anymore. Do you? All you care about is your own life.” He hissed. His voice was static and pitchy.  
Seven gasped and let his mouth fall not sure what to do. Without thinking he kicked out of the man's grip his hoodie left behind and in a dash was at V's side. "Don't hurt him! He's all I have left."  
"So?” a half mocking voice was heard. “Funny. Since you left your own brother years ago to save your own ass." He hissed cynically. "Now then be good. Give me your weapon. I can see you hiding something there intruder."  
Seven froze and whimpered. "I didn't have a choice! I was protecting us both! I was coming back to my brother! How would you even know!?" He hissed still protectively fallen over his unconscious comrade.  
The white haired guy sneered. "You left him to rot!" He screamed. "Now get going or I will not hesitate to pull this trigger!" He pushed Seven forward, searching his body for the weapon.  
Seven yelped and finally gave in; his head and torso leaning over as he hid away his gun.  
The guy took Seven's gun and pushed it on his back. "You can't run away this time." He hissed. "I will make sure you know what I have been through."  
"What are you talking about!? I don't even know who you are!! Get off of me!"  
Hearing Seven’s words sent blood rushing to the guy’s head. The authoritative white haired guy turned out to be Saeran Choi, Seven’s estranged twin brother. Mixing with anger and betrayal, Saeran's rage was at its limit. His raw emotion drove him mad. In a rage, he lashed out. Taking the barrel of his gun, he threw out his arm hitting Seven’s head with the butt of the weapon. Seven fell to the muddy ground with a thud. His eyes rolling into his head before closing. "Bring them!" He roared. The other believers did just that dragging the two along.  
Saeran’s chest felt tight and hurt. His anger, like a flame, burning his heart, left a deep dark hole. Painful. A pulsing rage. Beaten and battered. It was his hope that shattered. Having been betrayed by the person he trusted, he thought that pain gave him the right to be unkind. He proceeded to Mint Eyes headquarters with the other believers, dragging two unconscious hostages. The believers locked the two in their separate cells hoping to please their savior. Jumin was in for a shocking surprise  
-  
After cleaning herself up, Rika had meetings with the believers. To her amusement, everything went perfectly well. She asked Saeran to drug both of them and bring V to her chamber while Jumin was still in the shower.   
Saeran was fond to have his brother alone with him. So many things he could do the man who wronged him. His eyes were still heavy with hatred. All the broken hopes and false promises were still vivid in his mind. However, there was some part of him wanted to believe his twin. A little innocent boy longing for his brother. The war inside his head was interrupted by a knock.   
A follower came to him. "Sir, I have an order from our savior. She said to entertain and show the gentleman, our guest, around the garden." The boy looked to the believer. “As she wishes.” he replied as the gentleman left. I shouldn't be weak, that bastard left me when I was weak. He took his dose of the elixir and went off to Jumin. He changed his clothes to a neat magenta suit with classic style and his usual white gloves which made him look friendly. He waited outside the room while other followers had prepared clothes for the director. A new and freshly ironed pin striped suit was held over a believer’s arm.  
Jumin was taking his time thinking hard about what it was Rika wanted to show him while also making sure every crevice in his body was cleaned to the bone. The Corporate Heir soon was out with a towel around his waist running a hand through his wet hair. He knew clothes would be waiting for him so he opened the door a bit to retrieve them from the other believers taking a close look at them to study their own appearance before thankfully taking the clothes and closing the door to get changed.  
Saeran groomed his wild locks, straightening and perfecting them. Feeling calm after the elixir took effect, he was way more confident and collected. All the followers left the room at Saeran's dismissal. After waiting for the male to get dressed patiently he looked to his watch and sighed. Praying he wasn’t interrupting anything too important; he then cautiously knocked on the room door.  
Jumin had just begun fixing his collar when the knock came and he smirked. Turning around in a quick 180 he made his way to the door and opened it in a swift movement. Looking to the white-haired male with a nod he greeted the other. "Hello. You must be my tour guide?"  
"Yes, Sir. And good evening." The boy smiled politely, his eyes had the same beautiful glow as V's. "I am here to show you around our paradise. Please make yourself at home." He made a gentle gesture as he held the door for him.  
Jumin was much too caught up in the glowering eyes of the man more than his words but catching the subtle gesture he nodded and stepped out of the room. "Thank you." He nodded his mouth creased in thought.  
Saeran took Jumin to the garden, the place he was proud of. It was full of colorful roses, lilies, tulips, and daisies. Under the moonlight, the garden was even more beautiful. "This place, we call Paradise. Because, it was created as a refuge from a cruel world, sir. I, too, have been living in the dark. But Savior took me in and gave me a new identity." His voice gentle and his expression was a bit childlike. "Uh, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself to you, Mr. Han. I am Ray Choi. It's a pleasure to serve you."   
The man looked around in great awe as the boy spoke. He was confused by what the boy meant but kept his mouth shut as he turned to face the boy. He seemed oddly familiar and it seemed Seven continued to come to mind though he wasn't sure why. "Ray? Jumin. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He stated pleased as he held out his hand for greeting  
The meek boy welcomed Jumin's hand with his own right hand which was covered by a silky white glove. He continued to smile widely. "Savior told me... that you have a lot of questions regarding our Paradise. I hope I could be a help in clearing up your confusion about us."  
"Yes. I just want to know how exactly it works." He explained. "Do people go home or live here?" He began in question.  
"Our objective is to eradicate suffering. Especially those under oppression. We have several levels of devotees. It's like your organizational chart. We have structures, responsibility, and privileges. There are different levels of believers. The higher their level, the more they are involved inside the Paradise and most even live here. Low-level devotees will still stay in their respective homes and gather here on occasions. Most attempt to convert the whole family in most situations. If things get tough, sometimes Savior herself... will visit the houses and convince the family." Ray explained, his voice was soft and almost inaudible, therefore one’s must listen attentively to hear his description.  
Jumin frowned slightly at the very last part but listened closely to the entirety of facts he was given nodding. "I see. So like a religion people convert? So what is Mint Eye trying to accomplish? Just to convert people to belief or...?" he asked  
"We're trying to create a Paradise, Sir. A place where there is no sadness, loneliness, and misery. Where miserable people like I was before could find happiness. My apologies, converting is perhaps an incorrect term. I suppose I would say... joining. You can be from any religion or even no religion at all to join our Paradise."  
Jumin smirked at the term the white-haired male used and become confused at the idea of just joining something that was mildly like a religion but nodded anyway. "I see. So it's like a large group of people who support each other? Like a support group or sub-society?"   
"Yes, Sir. You are pretty accurate. We're supporting each other to accomplish our paradise. And yes, we create some kind of ideal society that we can free ourselves from sorrow, loneliness, and misery.”  
Jumin tilted his head. "I see." Jumin crossed his arms liking what he heard. "How long have you been in Mint Eye, Ray?" He asked.  
Ray's head began to pound when he tried to remember his past. His eyebrows furrowed. "My apologies, Sir. I was really sick and weak when Savior brought me as a Disciple. During that time, I lost some sense of time. I can’t remember some things from my past." He sighed. "Perhaps, I have been here for many years. A decade perhaps... Pardon me if I give you incorrect information."  
"Sick huh? Those years seems like a long time. Have you become close with Rika?" Jumin asked  
"Urgh... " Ray groaned in pain. His headache grew every time he tried to recall a memory from the past. "Pardon me, Sir." He huffed, holding his head. Calming a moment to Jumin’s concern he smiled softly. “Savior protected me from that evil person." He muttered. "She is the one I most trust."  
"Savior? Whose this savior you keep speaking of? Are they like the leader of Mint Eye? Would that be Rika or someone else?" He questioned  
"Yes, Sir. Savior is the leader of Mint Eye. She used to be called Rika before, but here, she is our Savior." His eyes widened in awe at the mention of Rika's name.


	5. Tonight

V opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed. He felt amazingly comfortable, it seemed all the heaviness he used to have disappeared. As if he were awakened after a good night of sleep. Was it a dream before? Surviving a car crash with Luciel. It was fuzzy and seemed like another nightmare. He looked around and noticed the blonde girl. Could it be... "Rika...?"  
The blonde female looked over with glistening emerald eyes. "V! You're awake... How do you feel? You seemed to drink the elixir with such a thirst. I knew you missed it. Missed us" She hummed a passion burning in her wide eyes  
"Is this a dream?" Jihyun’s heart was pounding fast. He was hypnotized by her emerald eyes and angelic voice. "Yes, I missed you, Rika. I missed us... " His eyes clouded with sorrow. "I came for you, Rika... "  
Rika smiled widely her grin was wicked but her eyes betrayed her. They were soft and caring. "I love you, V. You left me... But now we can be together"  
Jihyun’s head felt light as the elixir took effect. He had lost some of his own memories, his thoughts fuzzy. "I would never leave you Rika... You're the one I love." He looked at the beautiful girl with longing eyes. "I will always by your side." He embraced her tight. "Yes, we're going to be together again."  
Rika smiled widely at him, her arms wrapped around him tight almost suffocating the photographer with her breasts that smashed against his face in their embrace. "Now we can have some fun. Don't you agree? Do you like that idea, my love? Perhaps some fun with a friend and I?" She asked gesturing sweetly for their eyes to meet.  
Jihyun felt her soft breasts against him, her sweet yet somehow familiar fragrance filled his nostril. "Ri-Rika?" As the beautiful lover tempted him, a tingling feeling went down his crotch. He could feel it was getting warmer down there.  
"A-a friend?" The male’s eyes fixed on her emerald eyes that now burning with desire and his instinct was to respond to her. Tempting rosy lips and beautiful golden hair. A rush of feeling mixed with lust hit him. It would be a lie if he didn't want her.  
"Yes. You know your friend Jumin is here, I'm sure he would just love to see you..." She murmured softly. Her voice kept an angelic hum. "He'll be around shortly after his tour. I'll need to let him drink his elixir of course when he's fully initiated. Doesn't that sound fun? We can all be in paradise together!"  
"Elixir? Jumin...? " Jihyun’s face grew wary at the mention of his friend's name. "No, Rika, please... " He took her hands and gently covered it with his. "Please, don't involve him with your hideous organization. Please, Rika... " He looked at her emerald eyes, a sadness mixed in his aquamarine orbs. "He doesn't have anything to do with this. Let him go." He wanted to protect his precious friend with all he can. "Please, Rika. Please…"  
Rika grew upset at such words from her beloved and stomped her foot. The heels she wore clanked against the ground making a sound as if glass shattered. "All of RFA will be involved into Mint Eye! This is paradise! This is our paradise!!"  
"Rika... This isn't Paradise... Your so called Mint Eye." Jihyun’s eyes dimmed. "We shouldn't force people Rika... They should grow on their own pace." Jihyun held her wrist firmly, trying to calm her down. "Please forget this idea of forcing people into your ideal place. Let’s live a normal life and I will stand by you and love you until the end." He caressed her hair. "We can still help people together. We will figure it out together, the right way."  
Rika hissed and pulled away her arm. "Shut up! This is our paradise! And you will like it!" She hissed grabbing another bottle of elixir bringing it angrily to his lips tilting the bottle for the liquid to spill past them.  
Like a little child being forced to drink his milk by a mean caretaker, Jihyun’s eyes widened in terror. The liquid went inside his mouth but he tried hard not to let the elixir passed his throat. Most of the liquid overflowed down his chin. He coughed hard.  
This upset Rika causing her to hit him in the neck which, forced him to make him swallow the vile liquid. Anger glaring in her eyes. The hit on Jihyun’s neck made him choke, allowing some of the liquid to slip down his throat. He coughed even harder. He then kneeled, one hand supporting his weight on the floor while the other held on his neck. Trying to spill as much liquid as possible, V knew a large portion of the liquid had already passed his throat.  
Rika stepped back and huffed calmer now before taking a sip herself. Her eyes glinted as she did before setting it down. The liquid was like a high. She kneeled beside the man and slowly kissed his cheek and moved up and down his neck softly hoping to coo the man to trust her.  
Jihyun tried to stop himself from coughing. He deserved this pain. No matter what she does, he had sworn himself to love her and continue to do so. But he felt guilty to make Jumin to pay for his mistakes. Tears clouded his partially blind and injured eyes. Knowing the angelic goddess he used to know had turned into a mean queen. Still, he kept a hope that the angel would come back to him. In order to protect Jumin, he knew he must maintain his sanity.  
"V... Darling... Love, look at me. I would never hurt our friend. None of our friends. Please. Let me show you things will be okay. I love you, V. So much... Let me show you"  
In his eyes, Jihyun saw the innocence and sincerity reflected in Rika’s emerald eyes. Oh how much he wanted to believe her words. How much he wanted his angel to be by his side, spreading her wings of virtue. "Rika... " his eyes full of longing at her. "I... I couldn't risk other's lives, Rika. You can have me and I will strive to fulfill all your dreams and desires, Rika... like we used to do with RFA."  
"That's what I want V... I want you and I to be together. I want your love. We'll start anew here. RFA and Mint Eye, together...." Rika whispered in a calm seducing tone.  
"We're already together, my love... Let’s go back to the good old days, making fundraising parties. Sharing private news, jokes, and love with RFA members. Together we will help others and make the world a better place to live. I will give you all the love... all the love you ever ask and more, Rika... " The elixir started to take effect. Jihyun felt bolder, calmer and lighter. He kissed her pink lips.  
Rika smirked not hesitating to kiss him back. "It sounds perfect. Us together again... Do you want to see Jumin? She asked calmly. "I promise he's safe and healthy"  
Rika’s invitation disturbed Jihyun, but her words were a reassurance that her love for him still there. He smiled at her news about Jumin, feeling relief that his friend was alright. But he had to make sure of Jumin's condition himself. "Yes, Rika... I would love to see him." He hoped that Rika didn't touch him.  
Rika smiled at time of Jumin's swift entrance next to the white-haired male with pinkish red tips on his hair.  
Jumin looked to V in astonishment. "V! What are you doing here!? I told you to stay put!" He growled slightly upset but mostly relieved to have his friend nearby.  
Ray bowed down politely after escorting Jumin to the chamber. He could not understand what was inside his Savior's mind. Why did she bring the traitor and that jerk to the Paradise? He did not want to think now. His head felt dizzy.  
V saw a glimpse of Saeran's face and slight relief in his heart. Then he turned to the man who questioned him. "I am sorry... Jumin, um... I was too worried about you." He looked down.  
Jumin shook his head. "I'll take care of it later. You look like a mess" He hummed moving to the male but Rika stood in the way. "Now, now... Jumin, let's not get ahead of yourself. I gave him a drink just a moment ago. Would you like one?" She offered him sweetly glaring to V to hopefully keep him quiet  
V gave Jumin a hint of disapproval. ”Rika... Would you please spare him? I will be in his place instead." He said, with a whispering voice to Rika.  
Rika only continued to smile ignoring V. Jumin looked confused and shook his head. "I'm not too parched at the moment. Thank you though.” Rika scoffed inwardly and smiled widely to Jumin. "Oh but this drink is very special. It's my own recipe!" She explained grabbing a cup in which she poured Elixir into earlier. She looked to Saeran for help.  
Rika's stare worked like magic, though he already excused himself. The boy immediately went to her assistance. "Yes, my Savior. Is there anything I can help with?" His blue eyes were empty.  
"Yes. Please hand this to Jumin." She stated calmly handing it over. "My friend Ray here very much enjoys the drink. V does as well"  
"As you wish, my Savior." Ray’s head felt terribly painful. The pulsating ache went to his eyes. His eyelids narrowed in an attempt to hold back the pain. He took the elixir from Rika and delivered it to Jumin. However, the person called Ray was almost at his limit trying to suppress his anger inside him from the overdose and recall of memories overflowing his brain.  
"Saeran?" V looked concerned at the boy's expression. But his greeting was met with an angry glare. “Sae…”  
Jumin took the drink somewhat cautious of Ray. Rika made her way to Ray an arm around his shoulder. "Go take your dosage love~" She whispered excusing him quickly out of the room. "Go play with our... Other guest" She snickered.  
The boy solemnly followed the order. His opinion didn't matter. For a greater good, he must be strong. He swallowed the elixir, as well as the hatred and anger that had been creeping back to him which dispersed.  
V's attention was so caught up on Saeran. Is he alright? Why did he look like a zombie? He felt the same hate vibration as he did from Yoosung towards him but in a deeper, colder and lonelier way. He immediately thought of Luciel.  
"Jumin, don't be so upset. V was looking after both you and me. Yes, he wants us... You, me and V, three of us can have fun, what do you think? We're going to have a great time... This is Paradise. All you have to do is drink the elixir. V and I have taken our portions. Now, we wait for you, dear." Rika's whisper was gentle and sweet.  
"Jumin... " V's head felt dizzy due to the elixir's impact. He wanted to stop his friend from drinking the elixir, but it was too late. His voice sounded like a soft beg rather than a warning.  
Jumin watched the white-haired male take a drink and seeing it harmless. Against his friends' wishes he swallowed the drink taking it with his head tilted back like it was a shot. He swallowed it quick and nodded. "Mm. That actually wasn't bad. What's in..." He took a breath that sounded choked.  
Jumin looked to Rika with foggy eyes groaning. As a man of purity, there was so much he had never done. Including anything with drugs. At the overflow of the contents he felt as if forced from his body. His mind there, but the actions no longer his. At her will, and gesture of a hand, he kneeled to her whose smile was corrupted.  
V approached Jumin, "Are you alright?" One of his hand was put on his shoulder trying to sooth the male. Guilt started to creep in. "Jumin... " he hugged him, though he felt dizzy himself.  
Rika smiled as Jumin slowly rose again eyes trained on her. "He's like my new trained dog. See, It's our kingdom. And together we'll rule it" She snickered. "This is paradise. So why don't we go a little farther?"  
V's eyes widened in shock. His heart sunk. "Rika... " He looked up to both of them. "Why…? " He stayed on the ground, his chest felt heavy now that he even had to sacrifice his own best friend.  
"Because this is our paradise! Everyone will be Happy here! Why can't you be happy?! I will serve the people. This is better than the torture I have suffered! They don't have to suffer anymore" Rika explained with a slick smile. She petted at his arm affectionately. "Be with me, V. We'll be happy together."  
Jihyun had wanted her, he longed for her so bad that his heart ached so much. All he desired was Rika by his side again, pouring her with his love. A warm love that gives growth to the photosynthesizing creatures. Tending her every wound. But her world, might it be too dark for his light to penetrate? Or does he even have light, to begin with now? "Rika... " Could he trust her words?  
Rika smiled brightly and slowly began to shower the male with light-loving kisses. "What do you say V? Just a little love between all three of us?"  
"Rika... " Jihyun felt weak at her kisses. "If that is how you want me to love you, Rika. I always want to be your sun... "  
Rika smiled and turned to Jumin. With a lick of her lips and a simple question V wasn't the only one begging at her hips as she quickly set herself to V's lap switching between the two men.  
V looked at the beautiful woman with tender and loving eyes. He loved her wild side, her sensuality. He had been trying to capture this mysterious side by his camera, revealing her layer by layer.


	6. Last Night's Woes

It was after the effects had worn off of the two men that they awoke side by side lying on a twin bed. Their back flat and bodies covered only by robes. Jumin was a silent and light sleeper. He often awoke very early every morning, so it was new to awaken so much later in the day. His excitement from last night had exhausted him completely and his worry kept him restless. Waking up with a dry mouth made him thirsty as he lifted off the bed. His head felt as heavy as his eyelids that bid him fall asleep once again. A thudding in his head made him bite back a whine. Instead, he looked around the strange new room in confusion until his eyes found the bright colored hair of V and began to remember what had happened the night before. Wishing he hadn't, he felt exposed keeping quiet as he stood awkwardly.  
The bright light infiltrating the room through the windows began to bring pain to closed injured eyes. V felt his eyes extremely heavy with pain pulsating on his nerves. It was like a blackout after a whole night binging on alcohols. His recollection of the night was nothing but hazy pictures. Though he himself was not good with remembering past memories. He squinted his eyes as he got up and tried to make sense of his surroundings. He found a familiar face of the dark-haired director looking at him, emotionless as ever. "Uh, Jumin?"  
Jumin snapped from his daze looking to V hiding his embarrassment quite well behind bloodshot but dull eyes. His voice was raspy as his throat was sore. "V..." He half whispered half stated. His eyes falling upon the male's own face. "Where... Are we?" He asked in confusion  
"Argh," he closed his eyes as the pain stabbed him again. Where was he? he wished that it was one of the nights he went to a sleepover at Jumin's after one night of conversation and enjoying the starry sky with good wines. He covered his face to regain his memory to no avail. What was wrong with his friend's voice? Why were they on the same bed? "Jumin… I am sorry, I would have asked the same question." Jumin was the one having an excellent memory, far better than V. Reality and his own mixed delusions tangled in Jihyun’s head, like immiscible liquids.   
Jumin swallowed realizing the other's pain before swiftly moving to close the blinds, covering the light from entering. Something that seemed to catch Jumin on the edge of hesitation but soon walked to the bed after. Blinking at the new dimness he looked about seeking out their clothes. Before placing down V's normal outfit onto the bed, he got his own and continued changing quickly into his clothes.  
"Uh, thank you, Jumin." V crawled down off the bed and picked up his clothes. Still unable to follow his friend fast movements. Jumin had finished dressing. leaving the two top buttons undone, with his shirt tucked in. He left his collar up and tie off as well as his jacket; which was left on the seat he found them. His vest hung unbuttoned on his shoulders.   
"Where is Rika?" The larger male finally asked breaking the silence  
"Rika? Where? Aren't we just…? Argh..." Jihyun groaned, thinking. Aren’t they hanging out with the two of them at Jumin's? The photographer tried to reorient himself back to reality. Stumbling upon things as he changed his clothes. "Rika would hate it if she knew I was drunk…"

Jumin turned to his friend now more concerned than before. "Drunk? Do you remember last night at all? I know you didn't drink enough wine to be drunk last night, V" He hissed worriedly for his friends failing memory. "Do you remember... What we did, last night?"  
Even Jumin couldn't remember much but the taste of sin, and embarrassment of exposure still clung to his clouded mind   
"We…" he was puzzled at his friend wary face. "We went to your place after the Christmas fundraising event and having some wine, no?" He replied as he put on his trousers and reached for his black shirt. "Don't tell me… We didn't do anything weird, did we?"  
Jumin choked and walked away towards the door which he attempted to open but, of course, they were locked in making Jumin all the more uncomfortable. Angrily he turned to V. "I would lock us in a room of my house and not know it was my own house?" He asked though more fearful than angry.  
V sighed, "I believe this was not your penthouse, yes. Did we go to some kind of hotel or some sort of vacation house?” The male blurted out things that appeared in his mind. “Oh, what was your place looked like again. Well, it has so many rooms..." The photographer remained calm in spite of his friend harsh tone. He knew that his friend had good reason to act like that, though he couldn't figure it out quite yet. "I am sorry, Jumin. Could we talk about this slowly?" he pat his friend's shoulder while looking at Jumin with his calming turquoise eyes.  
"What do you mean?" he still maintained his composure a poker face in front of his friend.   
Jumin was mad now, he knew V. Of course, he would react this way. "You know what I mean V! That one secret, no it's not even a secret anymore. It was a lie!" He hissed. "I drank something last night. I lost something V. I just want to leave”  
Jihyun tried to recollect his memories. It was all blurry when he tried to remember things. "I am sorry Jumin… I am really sorry." No matter how many times he had said so, it was still not easy. He felt weak on his knees and sat down on the side of the bed. "This place… this place…" Now it dawned on him that the room was familiar. "This is… not good." He got up and tried to turn the handle just like Jumin did. "I guess we have to find a way out of here." he started to inspect the room.   
"Jumin… I really couldn't remember what happened last night. But from the condition, I woke up. I am afraid that… I swear that my memory had forsaken me this time." Jihyun swallowed, looking at the director which now looked messy, unlike the prim and proper Jumin that he used to know. He asked slowly in contemplation, "What… did you lose, Jumin?" he choked. "Did we… do something strange?” He grew pale as the memory of last night flashed back at him.  
Jumin was in no mood to beat around the bush. The elephant still stood and so was his anger visible as he ground his teeth. "Yeah... With your dead fiance! She drugged us. Didn't she? And who the hell is Ray, and don't say you don't know because you know a LOT more than you let on and I'm sick and tired of you lying to me." He hissed his hand running through his hair tugging on it till it hurt. "When did you lose your dignity to the point you have made me a fool, and this friendship suffer so greatly!?"  
The photographer looked down before finally gather up his courage to stare at the furious businessman. "Right Jumin… You have every right to be mad at me…" Ah, when did thing start to take a wrong turn? One by one it slipped off his grasp. Could he still be able to save Rika? "I…" It would be another lie if he said he was ready to lose his treasured friendship either. He looked at the directions closely, it was his childhood dream to be a fabulous friend for Jumin. But now he realized that would be far from the truth now, seeing how much the corporate heir was disappointed in him. Had he not been prepared to be hated, he wouldn't have stayed calm. It would be asking too much for forgiveness.   
"Rika is still alive, yes… I am sorry that you have to witness her state now. And Ray…" Jihyun hesitated whether he would risk Seven's identity or whether Jumin could stand in the shock. "That would be a long story…" he looked around again. "But right now… we need to get ourselves out of here."  
Jumin was angered V didn't bother to explain not to much surprise but let it go and nodded no longer wishing to speak to the man any further either way. Looking towards the window he noticed it was bolted and hissed through his teeth wondering if he could smash through it  
V's eyes dimmed as he noticed his friend cold demeanor. He never got a cold shoulder from the executive. Though he thought he deserved it and it was no time to be sentimental. All he cared now was his friend's safety. V put his arm across Jumin. "Wait, Jumin… There is a surveillance camera over there. We need to find a way to camouflage our escape." He looked around to find any rope that they can use.  
Jumin turned to V and nodded moving towards the closet that was luckily unlocked to see if there was anything in it  
V looked out the window, estimating the possibility of jumping out there. He used to be in extreme situations outdoor, just in order to take good photos. But would Jumin be fine with that? He saw that Jumin's scurrying over the closet, "Did you find anything?"  
Jumin was on his knees seemingly finding nothing as he dug through useless antiques and blankets. "Nothing in here... I don't know what-"   
Jumin was quickly cut off by a sturdy knock and a creaking of the door. Ray stood in the doorway with a wide fake smile to the two. He let the door close behind him and set down their trays of food. He didn't even look V's way before nodding to Jumin. "I apologize for locking you up so tight. It's safety. Rika will want to see you soon." He explained leaving Jumin confused as the boy left.  
"Through the camera, he must have seen us prying on the windows to escape." Jumin exhaled.   
"Jumin, I am really sorry for what happened. I promise you with my own life that I am going to get you out of here." Jihyun realized that both his trust and their friendship had gone to the drain. Now, he had to face the music of his actions. He already accepted that as his karma. But for one dear friend he always cherished since he was little, his first friend, he didn't want anything bad happens to him. "Jumin… please trust me, one more time, even if this will be the last time."  
"V, I have long since always trusted you. Ever since we were young children in school. But, I don't know if we'll ever be like that again. You've pulled the last string V. Do away with what you can. I'll follow. But only to get out of here" Jumin finally answered the blue haired male with sorrowful eyes.  
It was an incredible thing to see the glimpse of emotion in the director's face. But those eyes of his reflected sadness. "I won't have my hopes up, Jumin… I don't even deserve forgiveness from you." V's heartbreaking, he really didn't want to end their friendship just like this. "Jumin… I am sorry…" though he knows that would be no turn back. "I know I ruined the most precious thing in my life…" he hugged Jumin tight.  
Jumin stood with his arms crossed but feeling slightly guilty let his hands fall turning to face his old friend. The male moving towards him caught him off guard as he felt arms fly around him. He stood stuck, overwhelmed by the moment ahead of him and he swallowed. "V, I..." He had no words, however, to describe what was playing in his head so quickly that he just stood there. A frown caressing his features.  
It slowly came to his mind all the childhood memories he shared with the director. Jihyun realized his foolishness. How love had blinded him pathetically dumb. "Jumin, I am sorry…" Is there a way to mend a broken trust? Would it be possible? He felt powerless.  
Jumin swallowed harshly and sighed falling at the will of his friend. "I know... I just don't know what to do about you. You never tell me anything anymore. You lied, V."  
"It was my choice to sail in the sea of secrets, I was fooled by my own ability to cross it not knowing the waves and storms would swallow me. I do not wish for you to join this voyage, Jumin… I thought the sea would bury me alone. I didn't expect that you were drawn with me now." Jihyun felt his chest constricted. “I would exchange even my life to get you out of my problem.”  
Jumin stayed silent. His trust for V betrayed his heart and his mind. Nothing he did could any longer be ideal for their friendships and he only hoped to survive and somehow escape the prison they were locked in. V knew that his words would not change anything now. He smiled weakly at his friend. Before falling deep in contemplation, thinking how he could get them out there.  
Jumin searched the room as if he were playing hide and Seek with Elizabeth. The room was almost torn to pieces when Ray had entered once again for Jumin. "Time for your initiation. Savior is very eager... I suggest we not make her wait." He told the two men leading them out of the room and down the hall towards Rika's throne where Jumin was to fully become apart of Mint Eye, drugged into being a follower for the crazed woman.  
"Jumin… let's get out of here. Follow me, I think I know the way out of this place." Jihyun whispered to his friend.   
Jumin didn't respond but nodded diligently in hopes V knew what he was doing and looked around at the different believer that surrounded them.  
"On my mark, let's run," he spoke slowly.   
V pretended to be still under the elixir until they passed through some open area. He pulled Jumin's hand and dashed through the believer, pushing them out of their balance. Saeran left unguarded by V's action, pushed along with the other believers.  
"That pesky rat," The drugged boy groaned. He reached out for his gun.  
Jumin followed quickly behind hoping V knew what he was doing. The risk enticing but deathly. Racing at his friend's pace he looked to the corner of his eye seeing the gun in the corner. Some believers started to run after the two men. Saeran’s hands trembled, he should bring Jumin intact but it was hard with all believers swarming around them.  
V huffed as he raced forward the nearest exit he remembered. He looked backchecking on Jumin. This kind of situation was not foreign to him. His adrenaline was pumped up but he maintained his composure like a professional.  
Jumin had somehow kept a quick but composed stature as they attempted to escape. The noise grabbing the attention of a certain blonde. Angrily she ran to find what was going on. Ripping Saerans gun from his hand she shot up into the air stopping most believers and surprising Jumin causing him to fall over.  
V had been trained for gunfire and fights during his time in the secret agency that Seven worked currently. Nonetheless, he looked behind and saw Jumin tripped over some construction material. He grabbed his dark-haired friend by both his arms and dragged the guy to the nearest flower bushes.   
"Jumin… are you ok?" Jihyun asked, voice full of concern. "Rika… Won't come closer… She has to avoid the light…" he caught his breath but spoke as softly as he could so only Jumin could hear.   
Jumin looked up to V groaning. "Yeah, I was startled. Come on. Let's get out of here while we still have the advantage" He groaned standing up.   
The believers looked frightened as their Savior came, as punishment might befall any of them if they made any wrong movement. So, they were frozen in place. V took this chance to move discreetly inside a mountain of leaves.  
Ray swallowed and nodded swiftly. "Yes Savior." He called to her walking swiftly after Rika to see what she needed. Rika snickered, patting Saeran on the head. "What an interesting game of catch… Who do you think you are trying to play in my ground?" The Savior turned her back. "Ray, follow me. The rest of you, continue your search for them." All remaining believers bowed obediently. "As you wish my Savior." Rika led her to Ray's workstation that filled with monitors. "We have the convenience of cameras here." She grinned. "Guess where they would go, Ray."  
"They are still after us. Be careful, Jumin. This way, I think. I know the route to the storage room, we need some cover to rescue Luciel too." V whispered, feeling relief there was no wound in his friend's leg.  
Ray licked his dry lips looking to the monitors. "They couldn't have gotten far yet... They may be hiding... In a bush or, garden or..." He hummed in thought. "I don't know where they are. But I know where they may head towards." He suggested looking into Seven's cell through the monitors  
"You are smart, Ray. I know I can always count on you." She snickered. "It is a fun game of hide and seek, isn't it? I will leave the fun to you. I am going to check up the elixirs. For eternal paradise." Rika left back to her chambers. Ray watched the monitor closely. He checked the ones linked to the camera placed near the garden but his eyes met nothing but beautiful flowers.   
Jumin blinked harshly and looked to V. "Seven is here!? We have to get him! Where is he, do you know!? And why is your ex, crazy? You still have a lot to answer" He hissed suddenly in a panic.  
"We're going to get him, Jumin… I was going with Luciel to save you, but we got caught." V heard someone's approaching and he covered Jumin's mouth out of reflexes.  
Jumin was about to say something but hissed as his mouth was covering falling silent with heavy breaths  
V could feel Jumin's heart beating fast as their body cramped near the bushes. They stayed there in silence, the seconds seemed to slow down as they waited for their pursuers to leave. "I am sorry, Jumin… Now it's fine, I think."  
Jumin swallowed and wiped at his mouth. He sat up and sighed. "We have to get out of here. So, let's do so" He hissed urgently  
"Yes, please follow my lead, Jumin." The photographer sneaked slowly. Thanks to the construction, the sounds of their voice and movement were muffled. He watched around for security camera and tried to move around the dead angles. Jumin nodded and followed silently after keeping up not to trip again already embarrassed. Jihyun kept moving silently while getting themselves behind the shadows and corners. They passed through a dark hallway and into a storage room. One believer seemed to be watching out the place.   
"Jumin… we need to split for a moment here. I will distract him and once he comes to me, please knock him down."  
Jumin frowned but agreed; silently hiding back against the building shadowed by the leaning top, he watched V closely.V came out of his hideout and coughed. He made a scene as if he were about to pass away like a dog playing dead. The guarding believer alerted at the sound and investigated it right away. He approached the photographer who lied on the ground.  
Jumin was quick to act trying to find something to hit the believer with he finally grabbed a piece of rubble and swung it, bashing the other's head. The guard fell to the concrete unconscious.   
V stunned, looked up at Jumin, "I didn't know you had that in you, Jumin…" The photographer checked on the poor guy, "He is still alive but unconscious. First I am going to take his uniform and wear it. Then I will check whether I can get you another uniform inside that room. Please take care of this guy." He dragged the guard to a dark corner.   
Jumin held a sharp intense gaze. He felt all the anger he had built up be let out in that one blast. He nodded to V and patched up the believer quickly.  
V took the believer’s uniform and keys. The size was a little too small for him. He put on the hood to cover his head. He sincerely wished that poor guy would be okay after he got unleashed fury from Jumin. The mint haired guy walked towards the storage room and collected the things they needed. A large size uniform for Jumin and some ropes. He went back to Jumin and tied the guard's hands with ropes.   
"I hope you don't mind, it might not smell too good," V said handed Jumin the uniform.  
Jumin nodded and took the uniform with a shrug. "It's whatever. Come on, let's get Seven and get out of here"  
"Alright, Jumin. Ah wait from now on, we should call each other with their ID. Mine was believer no A308." He looked at the registration number inside the clothes.  
Jumin looked to V a flash of anger disappearing as quickly as it came. "Of course another thing I don't know " He hissed  
V gave a bitter smile to his friend. "This kind of knowledge might find not benefit for the business world anyway, so that's ok." he patted Jumin's shoulder softly. "Let's see. I don't remember anything." He fell into deep thought reminiscing what happened last night. "Uh, yeah… we drank together at your place and Rika took you. Then I came here with Seven to rescue you. We went by car and there was a blinding light. I think I couldn't remember anything after that…" he paused, "Oh wait…  
Jumin licked his lips and nodded to what the other was saying. Licking his lips he frowned looking around to see what their next move was  
The photographer covered his face with his hand as his memory of last night getting crystal clear. "We did it… You… Rika… and I…" his voice started to shake. "I… am sorry…  
Jumin swallowed harshly almost choking on rising bile from his throat that appeared thinking of it. "I don't want to talk about it right now V. I want to get our friend and get home" He hissed annoyed and heartbroken. He didn't want to further the idea of doing such things with his friends, much less having them both be Ex Fiance's  
Walking down the memory lane wasn't always pleasant, so was V at that moment. He just realized the thing he did, guilt mixed in with regret. He felt like he wanted to throw away his own self. It started as pure love. How did it end up like this? Why did Jumin have to be tangled with this? But he must not lose focus.   
"You're right Jumin, I mustn't lose focus. I am sorry, oh what was I thinking? Uh yeah, this way, I think, they have some kind of prisons, let's check there first before we go to the chambers."  
Jumin nodded following his guilt-ridden friend with sad eyes. He hated the feeling of knowing such dark things. He just wanted it all to end. He knew however, it was a long time to the end of all this if it ever even did end at all. That was Jumin's greatest fear  
He was a great sinner, that was what V thought he was. Dragging even his respectable friend to a dark abyss. He resolved that he would get Jumin, Seven and Saeran out of there and embrace the devil in Rika by himself. He started it all by loving her, he must be the one to finish it. He kept gazing down while at times trying to stay alert to his surrounding, he was unable to look Jumin in the eye.


	7. Break Out

Seven woke up to find himself confined in a prison. His head pounded due to the blow he got from Saeran. All his devices were taken, he had been left there unarmed. However, it was for a long time that his head got the chance to freely wander not used for working hard, hacking, or tinkering with things. But that's where the nightmare began when all the distractions and business were none. He started thinking about his beloved brother, and the incident, Jumin, V...  
Jumin sighed and followed V towards the cell where the devil kept his red-haired friend locked up and kept away. Jumin kept cautious.  
V carefully checked every surveillance camera. He saw some believers flocked around the cells, especially Seven's. V was relieved to see Seven was up and breathing. He pulled Jumin to a corner where he was sure no camera and people would find them.   
"Jumin, we need a plan here."  
Jumin glanced to V not answering before scanning the area. Looking to the cameras he smirked. He made security tighter every time he was able to get through it. This was nothing. "You came here before right? Don't answer that. Talk to the man there, by Seven's cage. Don't let them see your face. I'll sneak the keys and give them to Seven. Then when you hear a knock we go." He told V softly. "We get the keys in then we’re out. Seven will finish it off"  
V gave a solemn nod to Jumin. He then ran towards the guarding believers with a fast pace to appear he was in a hurry. He huffed, slightly bent down as he reached them. "To the… eternal… paradise… Haa… I need to relay an important message from the Savior…" The group instantly became alerted hearing the news. "To the eternal paradise, what happened? Please identify yourself first."  
"I am… A308… in charge of… the storage room." he answered, still bending down but he noticed Jumin was approaching.  
Jumin slowly crept as the men turned to V with a raised brow talking to the hooded man. Jumin snuck forwards sliding off the keys. Looking to the sorrowful redhead he slipped the keys through and hurriedly ran back into the shadows down the hall. He knocked before he disappeared  
Seven’s pupils dilated seeing the strange behavior of the believer. He noticed the familiar face, "No way, Jumin?!" he murmured though keeping to himself of this news. He got up quickly and took the key. He also recognized V's voice as one of the people wearing a hood. What on Earth happened?  
"The savior summoned us to gather up in the hall." V finished his sentence as one of the guards quickly realized his keys were lost. "Oh, that guy back there, he stole the keys! CATCH HIM!" he yelled. "But Mr. Ray asked us to watch here!" another shouted. "Let's split." "Okay, you two watch here." Some of the other guards ran after Jumin.  
All the guards went on searching for Jumin while V was left with one guard. "Uh, would you help me out? Mr. Ray instructed to check on the camera here, it seemed there was a problem. I am in charge of the IT room. I have to take down the camera and fix it." V asked the remaining guard. As he successfully turned off the camera and brought it down, he pointed out a direction opposite of him, "Oh, there, I saw the loose hostage!" The believer looked at the direction's V pointed and in the blink of an eye, a blow was landed on the believer's head, turning him unconscious. V sighed turned towards Seven's cell.   
He opened his hood, "Luciel, hurry up and use the key Jumin gave you!" Seven was used to being apart of infiltration missions. He quickly got out and took the guard's clothes and put the poor guy inside the cell and locked it. In no time the two of them were running down the hall and met Jumin in one corner where he had the discussion with V before.   
Huffing, the hacker greeted Jumin, "That was an incredible shoplifting skill you had back there, Jumin." He grinned.  
Jumin huffed. "I upgrade my system every time you or I can get past it. I've just picked it up I suppose." He shrugged. "Alright. Let's get out of here" He hissed looking around. "Whoever that guy is, won't be happy, and neither will She." He looked to V with a knowing look and led the way out towards the door hoping to get as far away as possible  
Ray grew frustrated as he looked to the monitor and found the camera installed near Seven's chamber was not functioning. Meanwhile, the three non-believers raced outside the building to the forest.  
Jumin led them through towards the car. "Let's go then. We have to move quickly." He told them hiding behind a bush before getting the others towards the side where the hill sloped towards their homes. Or so he hoped.  
"It's locked and we can't use this car, it will draw attention." Seven said. The influence of the elixir still raging inside V's body. "Let's move, I know someplace that we can hide for a while," V said weakly, he started to lose it.   
"Damn you guys, you look so messed up. What the heck happened?! No, I smelled something bad on your breath… you're… you were not having some dangerous party with illegal substances last night, were you?" Seven's tone raised as he interrogated V.   
Sighing V looked to the redhead in displeasure. "No, but this one's not-so-dead girlfriend decided to keep our hopes up with her own homemade recipe" Jumin explained in a sarcastically cheerful tone.  
His experience in the agency made him able to identify suspicious chemicals. "Let's go somewhere safe first, Luciel…" his voice went even weaker.  
Jumin hissed and allowed V to use him to keep him steady. "V, we need to get you somewhere to rest. Jumin hissed letting V press weight against him to keep the man steady. Leading the way towards a nice area to hide away.  
"You have a new girlfriend? In this kind of place?! Then got high from illegal substance while I stayed in that cold prison? Whoa, V… Well, uh, I have a lot of questions…" Seven sighed, helping Jumin took V's arm on his shoulder.   
They reached a small house nearby. "I am sorry…" V mumbled. "Can we rest in this place…"  
Jumin huffed and rolled his eyes. He set V down to rest before turning to face the redhead. "Rika. Rika is here. And that little minion of hers... Ray, I think? It doesn't matter. We must get out of here"  
”Rika?!" Seven raised his tone. "Jumin… that must have been the not-funniest joke I heard from you. Ha… I even forget how to laugh." he sighed. "And who is this Ray? Are you sure you guys alright?"  
Jumin hissed biting his tongue finally before glaring to V. "No... I'm definitely not 'alright’ Seven. You were locked in a cell. You must have seen the boy"  
Seven grabbed Jumin by his collar. "I only saw a glimpse of him, but I couldn't be sure about it. Tell me Jumin… does he… does he look like me?" his voice turned weak. The male with rimmed glasses turned to V and glared at him. "Rika is alive?!" He shouted.  
Jumin yelped trying to throw the boy off. "Stop it! I'm not well enough to be a punching bag!" He hissed. "I mean. He had white hair and green eyes but... Now that you mention it... He had a striking resemblance to you." He answered questioningly.  
The boy backed off from Jumin and squinted his eyes, "Why did you have to lie about Rika's life?" he lifted the photographer by his collar. "Don't give me that look, if that was nothing but deceit hidden behind those fakingly sincere eyes of yours. What the hell is happening?! ANSWER ME!" His voice was torn.  
V looked away "I am sorry Luciel… This is my fault. I am going to save him… I promise…"  
"Just what were you trying to protect?! Even lying about Rika's life?" Seven lost his trust in V, now looking at him in disgust. "DON'T YOU DARE F***ING TOUCH HIM!" he clenched his fist, launching a strike on V's face.  
V closed his eyes as Seven's blows and jabs landed on his body. He understood why the boy was furious and V deserved to receive Seven's fury. One punch hit his upper abdomen and threw him kneeling on the ground.  
Jumin huffed. Even he was angry but this was going too far. He threw a fist towards the redhead, throwing him down after V. "Enough! You both are acting like children. We have to get out of here."  
Seven quickly got up off the ground, glared at Jumin. "You think I am afraid of that? You know nothing!" He pushed the director and ran off on his own.  
Jumin fell over swallowing harshly. His eyes angered slits. "That brat. Fine. Let him get caught. We'll find our own way home, V"  
V coughed hard, torn between saving Jumin and Seven. "I must save Seven and that boy…" His face looked deeply in pain more from the tumult inside his heart rather than from the beatings he got from Seven.  
Jumin looked to V pitifully. "V... Look at yourself. You're in no form to go running back in there"  
"I can't let him go there either, Jumin… " V started to get back on his feet. "Rika is…" he murmured, "beyond repair…"  
Seven huffed, leaning on a nearby tree. There was so much heartache he felt, deeply betrayed by the one he trusted. V was his father figure and he entrusted his beloved brother to that guy. However Seven knew that it would be pointless to infiltrate that place now, he needed preparation.  
Jumin huffed angrily hitting at a tree before realizing a shadow made its way towards him  
V tried to chase after Seven but his vision was getting even more blurred. His foot stumbled upon a rock and made him lose his balance. He fell and his body rolled down a slope.  
Seven had gone forward hearing the crash. He stopped and turned around. "V...? V!" He gasped running towards where V had slipped trying to catch onto him  
"V?!" Seven heard the noise, he looked back and saw the mint-haired guy lying face down on the ground. He squinted his eyes, "Just… what on earth happened here?" The redhead helped V sit.  
A hand hidden by velvet gloves covered the dark-haired director’s mouth whose eyes watched in horror at his friend's fall. A piece of cloth dampened with drugs was used to make him feel sleepy. Jumin gasped and quickly passed out dragged off with the gloved kidnapper.  
The man brought Jumin back to the Magenta, while Seven dragged V who went unconscious; he had just barely noticed a glimpse of the kidnapper. His intuition made him stay alerted to his surroundings.   
He knew he couldn’t save Jumin yet, V and himself needed to hide from them. V kept out for the small amount of Seven dragging him to safety somewhere peaceful. His state was still dimmed from the drugs though he was more awakened now. "Seven..?"  
The night had fallen and the believers seemed to have ceased their search for V and Seven. The hacker had successfully snuck themselves around the small building that V intended to stay. He found the key inside V's pocket. He glanced at the blue-haired male while squeezing a piece of cloth he used to decrease V's body temperature.  
The guy carefully compressed the bruises on the other's body. "V, I remembered one time during a sunset near the church, you stayed with your camera and told me that there was this golden hour in photography, ‘l'heure entre chien et loup’ or the period between a dog and a wolf. When the black sky slowly unravels itself against the fading sunlight. At that time, the hue and saturation of the sky stirred up, and the line is starting to blur, thus attracting your inspiration awake." He sighed, pausing for a moment, "When I think about it… if something approaches me at that hour, while the lines between objects are obscured. I would trap into agony… trying to figure out whether it is my amiable dog or a fierce wolf."  
V looked to the boy, a mere glance with a small weak smile. "You remembered..."  
"The thing is… I don't know who you are V. Whether you are my friendly dog or a wolf who will tear me and my brother away. Nevertheless, I have risked my neck… and his…" his voice mixed with anger.  
V frowned and gave a sorrowful glance to the redhead. "I never meant for anyone to get hurt... I never meant for any of this. It's my fault, I know. I want you and your brother to be safe and well. I always did" He told the other honestly. His exhaustion giving him a mild migraine  
"Then tell me, V…" Seven interrogated. "What was that place? what happened to him? what did you do? and tell me the truth about Rika. I am sick of your secrets and their lives are on the line now, Jumin and Saeran…" He tore up.  
V looked to Seven with a fallen look of guilt. He looked towards the ground unable to hold contact. "Rika... She... She wanted a paradise, a broken paradise. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't put you and RFA at risk" He explained haplessly. His eyes pleading and guilty.  
"Yet, you put my brother at risk?!" Seven threw the cloth to the floor. "Saeran… Saeran…" The guy trembled, clenching his fists.  
"Luciel... I know I hurt you. I was wrong... I want to fix it. To help save your brother..." Jihyun explained softly, desperately. His voice shaking  
It was no use blaming anyone now. What had been done was done. Seven judged V intently, deciding whether he could trust his words or not. He took a deep breath. "I couldn't understand you… Why you did this." He shook his head in frustrations. "I am going."  
"Let me come with you! Let me finish what I started and right my wrongs... We'll save Saeran. We'll get away from here..." V requested, slowly standing to face Seven. His eyes, pleading.  
Seven sighed, "How are you going to do that?" The boy looked at V again, trying not to get tricked by his blue eyes. "I am not buying anymore lies…"  
V looked to the ground swallowing. "Seven... I wronged you, I know... Let me fix my mistakes." He pleaded   
"Alright, I got that you might have known that damn place better than me. But don't get me wrong, it doesn't mean I trust you." Seven stood up. "I will go back to my place." He thought that he needed to prepare himself.  
V simply nodded and followed after. He knew he didn't deserve anyone's trust. He just hoped to help sort things out, before it was too late.  
As the others were bickering, Jumin led astray towards a room he just barely glimpsed of, only the day before. His eyes blinked at the light slightly teary as he attempted to pull away from the two issuing an escape route if all else fails.  
The night had fallen as Rika entered the room where Jumin stayed. She arched down and sat next to the black haired guy. Her fingers ran through his silky hair.


	8. Heart In Paradise

Jumin hissed at her touch but made no attempt to move away. He felt his heart sank with every moment he was there. His eyes never leaving the floor, except for rare glances to her eyes that glowered. He was no longer fooled by her innocent act or V's life. His heart felt torn in his chest worse than any knife could cut as he realized he wanted a true friend. He wanted the old days back where he could have back the relationship with V he once had.  
"Jumin… " the blonde could sense his agony. She embraced the man gently and put his head on her bosom. "I can feel your wound cut deep inside your heart, for I, have similar wounds like yours. I am here to heal you."  
Jumin glared at her. "Heal? By lying and manipulating me!? Do as you wish, I won't fight... But this is not what I want, Rika..."  
"Jumin… Why did you call me with such harsh words?" Rika’s expression turned sad. "Jumin… I only want us, to be happy. I can understand your pain, Jumin…" She gently caressed his face. "I didn't try to lie and manipulate you. Because… because I love you…"  
Jumin felt torn at her words. He wasn't sure what was true, or what was false. His brain mixing delusion and reality in an attempt to keep him calm, he felt sedated and he said nothing. He only sat like a dog who had just been punished  
Rika kissed the director passionately in order to soothe him from his agony. "Please, join me, Jumin… Our current society was not good, let's create a paradise, yes, your utopian ideas… Together we will make them come true."  
Jumin didn't kiss back but her soft tender lips were enough to make him choke on his own words and nodded. He didn't have anything else to lose but his life. Why not sign it away too?  
Rika helped him to stand. "I take your silence as a yes, Jumin." She smiled brightly. "Shall we proceed to your ceremony, then? I made special preparation just for you, Jumin."  
Jumin swallowed as he stood on shaky knees. He looked up to the woman with dull eyes. His throat felt dry. "After you then, my dear..."  
Hearing his words, Rika smiled wide and bright. It blossomed like spring flowers. She embraced the guy gently but tight. "Thank you, my prince of darkness."  
Jumin nodded and let his head rest upon her shoulder before following her to the ceremony to become a part of whatever it was she had in store…  
Disguised as believers, V and Seven infiltrated the Mint Eye's headquarters once more. They successfully followed Seven's brother, it looked like the cults were busy preparing for an event and not noticing both V and Seven. Saeran mentioned something like a cleansing ceremony which to V's dismay was involving Jumin. Growing anxious after realizing the fact, V mingled with the believers for the preparation.  
Seven had little idea of what V was up to but decided on snooping around, trying to isolate his brother though finding it close to impossible as Saeran went place to place to prepare  
"Luciel, this ceremony… they're going to make Jumin take that drink… " V whispered. "We have to stop them and get Saeran as well…"  
Seven looked to Jumin in confusion and shock. "What even is it!? Does my brother take it?" He questioned his golden eyes searing into the head of Jumin who sat seeming almost, fully willing  
V looked at the scene in horror. "It is very likely he did. Jumin and I did take it back then too." He clenched his fists, trying to think what was the best solution to save Jumin and Saeran.  
Seven huffed and spotted Saeran moving forward in hopes of grabbing him away from the mess unplanned.  
V estimated the number of believers. It was around twenty of them. He could not make sure whether they were armed or not. Not to mention Rika was a vampire. He looked in terror as Rika already held a bottle of elixir in her hands. "Luciel, we have to think of a plan before we can save them." Jumin… V mourned for his friend's safety.  
Seven looked to V with angered and sorrowful eyes. "My brother is right there... We can get him! We have to get him to help us"  
"Yes, Luciel, if I could exchange my life for both Jumin and Saeran's lives, I would gladly do it. But I couldn't put any of them at more risk. Rika is…" He whispered to Seven, "A vampire."  
Luciel's eyes widened and at that moment it was hard to keep a low voice. "Vampires aren't real! Stop with the bullshit V" He hissed.  
The commotion Seven made went unnoticed since the others were busy paying attention to what happened on stage. "For eternal paradise!" Rika grinned, applauded by the believers with the same phrase. V gave a faint smile but followed by sorrowful eyes. "That's what I thought before, Luciel… "  
Luciel swallowed and looked to the floor in anguish. "Has she turned my brother? Will she turn Jumin?" He questioned unhappily. Jumin's face looked unnatural to the redhead. His face contorted with cautious paranoid glances every which way yet his lips formed a smile as he watched her.  
"No, Luciel… Turning people into vampires isn't as easy as it seemed in novels or movies. They have their own complicated rules too. The way your brother chased us in the daylight, it is a solid proof that he is still in the same flesh as we are." V's heart sank as he grew even more worried seeing his best friend in the center of attention.  
Luciel frowned and nodded looking towards Jumin then at Saeran. "So then... What do we do? And what happens if Jumin takes that.."   
"We should find a way to isolate your brother and Jumin then save them first," V mumbled though he was not sure himself if it was a good idea. "In my experience drinking the elixir, my cognitive thinking was deprived, especially my memory. At first, it was a high, like a dope, nothing but pleasure. Then as time passed by I found myself in the deep abyss. A terrible headache would erupt and it went on like a never-ending gloominess that I can't shake off no matter how hard I try. All I wanted was to drink it again to relieve the pain. Thanks to your beatings, I was able to differentiate what was the real physical pain and those created by chemicals."  
Seven frowned. "So... Drugs. Great! She is going to drug Jumin and most positively already drugged my brother.”  
"Yes, I think she did. I should have stopped her before all these things happened." V murmured.  
Luciel sighed and looked to his brother sadly. "How can we isolate Saeran?"  
"I couldn't think any other way than following him until we can get him alone. And about Jumin…" V looked pale now that he was at his wit's end.  
Luciel shook his head. "Only Saeran can save him. We need to get to my brother.."  
V turned to Seven before he looked back to Jumin. "You're right." He swallowed in horror as Rika handed the elixir to the director. He wanted to run over there and break the glass bottle. V moved forward passing through the herd of believers.  
Seven spotted V and went towards him to stop him. "V. You'll get us caught” he hissed.  
Rika smiled widely as she got closer to Jumin. She leaned on him and shouted, "For eternal paradise! We shall welcome this man who will join our strive in realizing our dream!"  
V gasped in desperation as he was being stopped by Seven. The crowd cheered and clamored in response to their Savior. Seven frowned looking onward feeling the same desperation. "We get caught, we're all dead. It's too late. There are too many believers here"  
Jumin smiled though didn't make contact with any believers he kept incredibly still during her speech. Rika smiled, she looked beautiful in her dress. "Shall we proceed with the ceremony, my Prince?" She held the elixir closer to his mouth.  
Jumin flinched slightly but took a breath and nodded helping her by taking the bottle in his hands and poured it quickly into his mouth like a shot. Downing it quickly he groaned and allowed a hand over his eyes. Cheering surrounded them.  
V fell on his knees. There was too much heartbreak and guilt for him to contain. If only he could turn back time…  
Rika took Jumin's arm and gently made him stand. Her smile full of victory. Jumin stood drowsily next to her his eyes dull and his face fallen but he held a confidence that was even above the own directors pay grade. His head high, held intimidation unseen from him before.  
Rika caressed her new knight's chin with her fingers. As charming as ever, she raised her hand along with Jumin's, feeling content that the ceremony went well. "Would you like to give some words to our believers, my dear?"  
Seven forced the kneeling man to stand up and let his body support the lifeless individual. They should not draw any more attention. The hacker tried to blend with the crowd excitement but his face wore nothing but a contorted smile.  
Jumin looked to Rika standing tall. "To Paradise... To... Our savior, who will lead us to it" He smirked his eyes wide and bright. A twisted smile overtaking his features.  
"For eternal paradise!" Rika shouted followed by the other believers.   
"For detested paradise…" Seven murmured holding the photographer.  
Jumin grinned and looked to her lured by her eyes. He had become her slave under influence. And oh how she loved it!  
Rika caressed Jumin's back. With the director on her side, the dream of paradise would be coming near. Now she needed Jihyun, Seven, Zen and Jaehee. "It's about time," she mumbled.  
Jumin looked to her with a crooked smile and dim eyes. "I await your orders" He hummed almost robotically.  
"I need your power, Jumin. As well as your ability to manage this paradise. Together, you and I, for eternal paradise." She spoke with her sweet voice.  
Jumin smiled a soft crooked smile and nodded. "Anything for you... Savior" He hummed.  
Rika led him by his arm, "Let's have a private time to celebrate this." The crowd cheered as they walked down the stage.  
Jumin followed her, their arms locked. Seven had gotten closer to Saeran as time had passed ready to grab him at a moments notice  
V already came back to his senses. He followed behind Seven, watching the boy ready himself.  
Seven glanced to V letting most of the believers clear out before grabbing Saeran covering his mouth from screaming. V helped Seven to keep Saeran's flailing arms from hitting the secret agent. He gave a nod of agreement. "Where do you plan on taking him?" he whispered.  
"Somewhere people won't notice in that garden" He explained to the flailing man that he was holding onto.  
V gave Seven a nod again, following him piercing through the crowd. Yet the photographer did not really understand what the boy was scheming. Seven brought him to the garden and got him strapped as to not escape sitting in his usual place scowling. After much effort, they successfully reached the garden. Saeran still struggled from Seven's bind. V looked at the thriving boy sadly and turned to Seven, "Luciel, what are you planning to do?"  
"Get him to tell us what she plans. And then, stop it" He told the other straight faced. Looking at his brother he swallowed and sat him up. "And he is going to answer... He has to"  
Saeran fought back in vain as his brother was far stronger than him. His aquamarine eyes glared, showing pure anger in spite of its tender color. He wanted to yell, ‘As if I would, damn you!’ But there was hand covering his mouth so no words came out but some incomprehensible mumbling.  
"Saeran... What do they plan to do with Jumin? What's the next step?" He questioned glaring before ceasing to muffle him, hands still holding him stiff  
"Like hell, I'd tell you!" the boy screamed, "THERE IS AN INTRUDER!"  
Seven punched the boy silencing him with a hand. "You have one last chance or we take you away from this place" He hissed.  
Saeran huffed and gathered up all he can to push away his brother, glaring at him."Alright... Fine."  
Seven bound the boy and pulled him away from the palace so they were far enough no one could hear him. "Answer."  
“Kill me if you wish! Just kill me! You had forgotten about me already!" He hissed maniacally..  
"No..." Seven told the boy. "Now tell us how to stop this. Look, believe me, or don't Saeran, but I never stopped trying to look for you. I never knew where you went. They said you would be safe, they lied to me. And I... I'm sorry. I never should have left you... I just wanted you to be safe"  
"You just wanted to ruin it all." Saeran hissed. "You left me without a word. All you care for was your own selfish ass."  
"That's not true! I did it to help you!" Seven growled. "Now just answer the question. Help me right my wrong Saeran... Please"  
"No, I won't ruin my Savior's dream. This paradise is my dream as well." Saeran frowned. "We're just getting close to realizing our dream now that the corporate heir is joining Mint Eye."  
"This isn't the way to go. You can help people. This hurts them. You make pretend this world it's not real." Seven told the other. "Help me save my friend. Then I can save you"  
"How can I believe you? Savior told me that your friend over there hurt her." Saeran pointed to V. "You also betrayed us. But she said you get a redemption if you so wished to join our paradise." He turned away. "Though I don't want you here."  
"I don't want to hurt you. I never did. Please. Just tell us what she's planning" Seven pleaded towards his brother. "The last thing I'll ask of you"  
"We're going to build a paradise where people live happily…" Saeran looked at the red-headed boy sharply. But the anger still burnt inside him, how he had been waiting for years and years for him but his twin just in ignorant bliss, forgetting his past even his name, Luciel, the fallen angel was mocking his time being with their mother.  
"This isn't paradise! This is a prison. She's soiled your mind ill" Seven muttered.  
Saeran grinned. "You think I am crazy? Hahaha. This is what you have to say after leaving me behind with that crazy woman and forget all about your past. That guy must have brainwashed you. You are the one who needed treatment."  
"No... She's brainwashing you! She's lied to you. I never left you! I never abandoned you. She lied.”  
The white-haired boy shivered at his twin's words. His eyes twitched, memories of his mother beating him up in that small room that reeked of alcohol. He was a weak, useless creature who rarely breathed outside air. 'We are one person in a separate body' that was the words he used to believe. Days and years he had spent waiting for his other half seemed like forever until those words turned stale. Savior came picking him up, making him realized his capabilities. For the first time, he felt that he was somebody worthy of living. With lofty purpose. His so-called brother had turned his back from him a long time ago and now accused his Savior of lying?! But deep inside there was a part of him; that wanted to believe him in spite of all his rational mind trying not to. Not knowing whom to believe, the boy trembled, his rage turned into tears streaming down his cheeks. His mind burned and he relished in the taste of the poison he felt so desperate to drink until it made him fall so ill he’d be bed ridden. Once again, he felt as if he were again a child as he was so long ago...


	9. Trust

"Saeran, I would never have abandoned you. I left to save us both. They promised to take care of you…”   
“They did.”  
“But they lied. And they brainwashed you...."  
V looked at the boy in agony. "I am sorry Saeran… Please trust us this time, give us a chance to show you. After that, you can decide for yourself. I hope it sounds fair to you."  
"Don't you dare calling me that name, traitor." Saeran mumbled under his breath.  
"Saeran! Remember! We are brothers. I care about you. You have to trust me. Please. Help me save my friend"Seven pleaded.  
"Brother? What does brother mean to you exactly?! You deserted me!" Saeran shrieked.  
"Saeran… I was the one who kept all Luciel's gifts and letters… I and Rika decided not to give it to you since we were afraid that his agency might put some tracking device inside them. I was the one who should be blamed. He is still… staying true to his word, Saeran…" V begged.  
All the memories, promises mixed with the frustration, the hatred and the anger were slowly washed down in tears. The battle inside Saeran’s head was menacing. The weak little boy in him was crying of happiness at the image of his twin brother, Saeyoung. "Saeyoung…" for a split second the child inside him had taken over his thoughts, his innocence suddenly falling back to him.

"No. I left to save you! I had to go. So you could be safe. They promised your safety!" Saeyoung was screaming now, tears filling his eyes. "They... Promised" He whispered more hush, his voice breaking. “Listen, Saeran… I haven’t forgotten our promise either. The sky… we’re going to watch the sky together again, you and I, in a safe place.”  
"Yes… I had promised your safety to Saeyoung." V's heart crushed as he watched the brothers reunion. "Give me one more chance Saeran…"  
Together under the blue sky. Cotton candy clouds. Saeran closed his eyes, smirking at the image while he was still trying to calm the rough battle inside his head. "A-alright…" his voice hoarse. He smiled softly and looked to his brother.   
"Thank you... Now, where is Jumin?" V asked.  
The C&R director was walking with Rika towards an area where Saeran often worked as well. Attending more financial issues amongst the cult also offered him the freedom to preach amongst the newer members.  
Rika smiled contently as she saw the male's performance. He was the best choice. However, it kept bothering her that she couldn't see Saeran. That little obedient soldier of hers. "Jumin…" she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
Jumin turned his head smirking mildly. "Yes, Savior?" He asked hoping only to appease his 'Queen'  
"I didn't see Ray…" the Saviour grabbed Jumin's arm tightly as if marking the male her territory. "I need him, he is really useful, before we can get Luciel to our paradise. Uh, we already got him but that traitor…" she gritted her teeth. "Do you know where they are?"  
Jumin looked to her with a frown and narrowed eyes. "I can find them for you. I will track them down if you like."  
"Please do." Rika's eyes turned icy cold.  
Jumin nodded and moved out to find the missing Saeran and loose escapees. Looking around every place possible to hide  
V held his breath as he saw Jumin. Saeran gave him a look to move away, he knew that place better than anyone else.   
"There is your friend, you've been looking for."Saeran swallowed. "He's under influence of that mixture…”  
“V come on, we can't be seen." Seven whispered and yanked the tall guy so he faced backward as Jumin came forward.   
The white hair of Saeran caught Jumin’s attention. Eyes moving before his head he stopped in place looking towards the male. "Ray, your presence has been demanded. First, have you seen our escaped prisoners? We must keep our eyes peeled for them" He demanded, asking the question of a conspiracy he couldn't get his hands on.  
The white-haired boy swallowed and cleared his throat, "My, Sir. I am afraid I couldn't give you much information about our loose prisoners. I haven't been in good condition myself. It came to me that my body demanded rest so I can work in better performance." Saeran looked up to the taller guy. "No need to worry Sir. I have my dose of elixir." Saeran replied.  
"Is that so? Well, the Savior demands your presence. I assure you, she is more important than your ache. Get moving. Or you'll feel much worse." He threatened in a malicious voice turning away to continue to locate the prisoners  
"Yes, Sir." the boy nodded solemnly and got back to Seven and V as the director was out of sight.  
Seven frowned at his friend now turned into something else. His eyes immediately went to Saeran's own. "If you are truly on our side, then..." He began. "Please watch over our friend" He pleaded his brother. His eyes were sorrowful. "Maybe if I can get far enough away to get a signal, I can get reinforcement and warn the others before she gets to them. V, I need you undercover again. Don't go anywhere that they can figure you out. Just details. Saeran, report whatever you find. Please do this for us..." He begged.  
The twins gaze met. Though the color of Saeran's eyes had changed into the mint blue that differed from his twin brother remarking the change of his heart into ice cold; the slightest opening of his heart slowly melted the frozen feeling, cracking the glaze and exposing his fragile soul. There was no words that came out of his lips, just a small nod and a drop of tears rolling down his cheek. He wanted to believe his brother again. Immediately he wiped the tear away and quickly.  
"I am counting on you, Luciel…" V gave his word to Seven.  
Seven nodded and looked once more at his brother. Nodding he made his way off from the two separately to attempt a way off the premises without being spotted.Saeran made a gesture towards V to follow him to his workstation. They went to a room with panels and monitors.Seven made his way into the care getting away as fast as he could. V followed Saerans lead trustingly.  
V watched in awe at how sophisticated the building was. Rika managed to make it in such a short time. Saeran fidgeted examining the communication device Seven just gave him.  
Seven within a few hours was on the RFA messenger as he reached a place where he can get phone signal,   
「Guys!!!! I'm back. But for a small amount of time. You guys need to beware. There may be people after you」  
Yoosung scratched his eyes looking at the messenger. He just finished the battle of a boss monster in one round of LOLOL game. The college boy clenched his fist as his online comrades congratulate him. Without Seven around, basically Yoosung was the number one player.  
「Sup? Seven… 」  
Jaehee rolled her eyes reading Seven's message.   
「I hope you're serious this time, Luciel.」  
[It's not a joke guy... I'm here with V. I don't have time to explain but the same people after you, already have Jumin. Keep safe. Don't talk to strangers... Gotta Go!]  
Jaehee gasped. Mr. Han? She typed,   
「This is serious Luciel, should I ask the Chairman Han to provide searching teams? Mr. Han had been missing for days and he didn't even go home to his penthouse nor is he answering his phone. This is an emergency.」  
[Stay calm Jaehee. The great 707 is on the case! Look. We're in the mountains, so I don't have any service. I've just gotten far away to let you guys know. Just be careful]  
Jaehee exhaled at the piles of paper to be signed. Calm, calm, calm, she murmured. "Mr. Han, what actually happened with you?" she gave a loud sigh.   
「Alright, Luciel. Please inform me of any developments you have」she typed. Feeling nervous, she thought of looking up at Zen's recent selfie to help her cooldown.  
[Will do. Keep everyone calm for me till I get back with the others]   
*707 Left The Chatroom*  
「Luciel… wait!」  
"Geez, he just signed off." Jaehee touched her forehead. C&R had been in chaos for a few days since Jumin went missing. This would be too much of an issue if the case went out of hand. The meticulous secretary of Jumin had arranged a search team in case of the worst, she just needed to make sure a few things before she would launch her plan. However, the key person for Jumin was V, who wasn't able to be reached, which she had expected. So the next person who might know her boss' existence was Seven, the person V used to contact.  
The blonde college boy scratched his head. Questions filled his head though Luciel himself had been mysterious all along. But his messages made him a bit nervous, he decided to call the musical actor. "Hello, Zen, yeah, this is me, Yoosung. Did you read the messages Seven had left?”  
The gorgeous actor replied quickly and sighed, a hand in his long silver hair. "Yeah... It sounds serious. Jumin, V and Seven all gone like that..." Zen hummed. "But he said to stay safe so maybe we should keep in touch and wait for them to come back?"  
"Yeah, I am getting quite nervous over Seven's message. Could you stay over in my place?" Yoosung pleaded.  
"Yeah. I'll be by right after practice" The long haired beautiful boy agreed  
"Thanks, Zen." After checking outside his apartment, Rika’s cousin logged into LOLOL for another round of game.  
Zen raced to Yoosung’s place as fast as he could after his musical practice knocking on his door rather loudly.  
The college student almost jumped out of his chair as he heard the knock. "Zen?!" He opened the door and welcomed the actor.  
Zen flashed his signature smile that could make many of his fans scream in joy as he walked in. "Wow... Messy as ever huh?” He looked around the college boy’s room where stacked paper and class handouts were scattered on the floor. “Playing LOLOL?"  
"Yeah… Zen, I got really nervous after what Seven said in the chatroom. Come in, I can make an omelette for you." The boy closed the door behind Zen as the actor entered his room.  
"I'm sure we'll be okay as long as we stick together" The actor assured the blonde boy as he seated himself.   
Not long, Zen heard something suspicious. He looked towards Yoosung before moving slowly towards the direction of the sound.Yoosung's face looked grim as he listened to the suspicious sound. He gave Zen a meaningful look before whispering to him to be careful.  
Zen nodded and opened the blinds to look outside. "Stay here" He whispered before heading outside"  
"Oh, okay," Yoosung replied nervously. He swallowed.  
Zen stepped outside looking around the pathway hoping to find a clue as to what made the noise. Finding nothing he circled back only to be hit in the back of his head falling unconscious  
"Why does he take so long to come back?" Yoosung grunted, taking out his phone to call Zen while looking outside calling his name. "Zen? Zen? Are you there?"  
Zen had left his phone that now buzzed on the couch. Being dragged off he had disappeared from the boy's sight.  
It took him a few minutes before Yoosung realized that Zen left his phone inside. His eyes widened in panic. "ZEN!! ZEN!" he frantically called the actor.  
Zen was gone, having vanished from the scene. Marks in the grass were footprints. As if the man had run away, only with signs of struggle being obvious.  
The boy huffed after he ran around and failed to find the actor. "Zen…" He took out his phone and called Jumin's assistant. "Jaehee? Zen… Zen is missing!"  
Jaehee was in a fluster finding out Zen was taken. "Was it perhaps the same person Seven warned us about? He might really be in danger!" She cried hurrying out of the building. Noticing something she swallowed and fell silent before following. Suddenly a yelp pierced the phone as it fell to the ground.  
"Jae-Jaehee?! Are you alright?" The blonde screamed on his phone. His breaths went short and faster, he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. Yeah, he needed to call Seven now and go to the police officer. He dialed Seven's number on his way to the police.  
Seven had been on his way back when he heard the room. Jumping startled he discarded the phone declining the call and made sure to hide his phone running quickly away to find where the others were. He knew most likely something had already happened  
Yoosung gave up trying to call the hacker as he felt someone following him, but it was too dark to see. He started running as fast as he can. Catching his breath, he stopped and looked back over his shoulder.  
The two taken prisoners, couldn't see a thing with bags over their head tossed into a large van.While Yoosung didn't have the chance to scream as a hand covered his mouth and a strong smell of sedative went through his nostril. He felt dizzy and his eyelids were heavy that he barely saw anything when strong hands caught him.  
Brought away, the three were locked up into a large dark vehicle, heads covered with bags. Mint Eye had now gained the patronage of all the RFA members Rika had wanted.Yoosung struggled with the tightropes, his hands were scratched red as he tried to let himself go. Zen and Jaehee were about the truck squirming as well only making things worse.  
V almost jumped from his chair at Saeran's control room looking at the monitor of one security camera where some believers brought hostages. He was really sure that they were Zen, Jaehee, and Yoosung. "Ri-rika…" he whispered. "What was she planning this time?" he looked at Saeran from the side.  
Saeran stood stiffly his hands at his side while Jumin was seen through the monitor to bring them in.  
V looked at Saeran, "Please, tell me what do you know about this."  
Saeran frowned and looked towards the panel. "She's recruiting your friends to join Mint Eye..." He stated simply. "She's ahead..."  
"So, Luciel's mission was…” The word obliterated stuck in Jihyun’s throat like a bitter pill. “I can't stand still. I will save them. I can't lose any more of my friends. I already lost Jumin…" V put on his hood and hurried out of the room.  
Saeran looked after V mumbling "Idiot." Racing after the other he stepped in front of him. "Too late." He growled stopping V in his wake. "You'll get caught."  
"That's what I plan to do. I will ask her to take me instead and release the others." The guy said firmly.  
Saeran scoffed. "Please. She doesn't want you anymore V... As much as she would like you. She wants your whole RFA"  
V let out a long exhale. "I am going to put an end to this, Saeran… No more victim. I can't stay still and watch them like this. We don't have any time left."  
"As you wish... Just know it's a stupid idea" he groaned stepping out of the other's way  
V was down on his knees, "Saeran…" his heart sank. "I am sorry… I really don't know what to do." Seeing Jumin and the others made his heart even more in mess.  
Saeran frowned and sighed. His apathy resilient still but his pity for the man made him kneel beside the other. "We need to be patient... Wait for the redhead" he stated, the word crisp on his tongue made him cringe.  
He was really worried about what would happen to Jumin and the others. "What if…" V held back his questions. "Why would we have to wait for Luciel?"  
"Because if he isn't captured by now he's your best bet of escaping."  
"Uh, yeah you're right…" Somehow V remembered that Luciel gave him a small communication device. "I will contact him." The guy took out the funny looking electronics out of his pocket and tried to dial some numbers. "Reach out codename seven, zero, seven." He murmured, and the device requested some personal identification in Arabic. "Uhm…" V paused for a moment before uttering something back in Arabic and the device blinked green. "You have successfully activated the device, you will be connected with the Defender of justice shortly." V exhaled his relief. "It does seem to work, no?"  
Saeran looked to it with a raised brow in curiosity. "Defender... Of Justice? Ha!" He laughed And shook his head. "Needle brain... If it works then good... But be quiet"  
"Ah, Luciel… He has quite a taste of humor." Seconds seemed so long as he waited for the response. "V?!" There was an answer from the other end. "Yes, Luciel… it's me." He whispered to the device.  
"And me you, Numbskull" he hissed. "Get back here... The plan backfired... Get V out of here..." He hummed his voice softened at the name of the blue haired male before his emotionless eyes matched his voice again. "I'll handle this..."  
"Sa…Saeran…" Saeyoung was caught by surprise at his little brother's voice. "Are you alright?! what happened? We will make it out together, I promise." The hacker's faltered at the beginning but he said resolutely. "I promise, really, trust me."  
"I won't ever trust you again, Saeyoung. But get over here!" He hissed crossing his arms in a fit. "And it's Ray!"  
"Saeran…" The boy gulped. "We will be safe… I swear, I will go save you no matter what, Saeran. In the universe, where it’s you, and I, and blue sky. I haven't forgotten about it Saeran, I have never ever forgotten about you. You're the reason I am living…"  
Saeran said nothing but glared at V to shut the device down but with no answer took the device. "Shut up... Just come get V" he hissed handing it back. "Stay" he ordered making his way back towards the building and turned off the communicator.  
The sad expression of V was followed by the puzzled look. But the meek guy did not question but abode Saeran's order. In the control room full of monitors, he watched Jumin and Rika in one room, and the others were in the separate room.  
The hacker exhaled in desperation, "Geez, he didn't even give me a chance to know the condition." The boy pushed some buttons to make the device vibrates. "Pick up, please…"  
Saeran made his way to the small room where the new captured RFA members were held and made a mental list of what, who, and where of everyone and everything in the area. Hoping the redhead had gotten to V he moved around more instead bumping right into his famed dubious brother.


	10. Vampires

The hacker studied again the blueprint of the Magenta building he snuck out from Saeran. He already made strategies to get out safely. Once again he checked on his inventory for invading the building. "Wait… there is something I forgot." He stepped on a Ph.D. Pepper can and fell flat on the floor and hit a cupboard. "Ouch!" One book flew out off the shelves and landed on his head. "Gahh…" He scratched his head picked up the black dusty book. "This is… um? Vampire of Pennsylvania?" He remembered V mentioned something about Rika sucking his blood in Jumin's penthouse. "I thought vampires were an old joke for Halloween…" An old photograph of the party two years ago fell down as he opened the pages. He picked it up, "Looks familiar… this guest… Didn't Jumin invite this person since he thought the guy was a vampire? Don't tell me…"  
"Geez, Saeran… They're in danger! Does he know about this?" He took out the communication device again and tried to contact V and Saeran.  
Saeran was in the main headquarters spotting Jumin. He looked impatient and the boy knew he wouldn't last long. He then made his way back towards V. "What's it now!?" He groaned more to himself.  
"Luciel… wanted to talk to you." V whispered. "He said something urgent." The guy made sure that no one noticed their conversation.  
"What are you waiting for nitwit!?" He groaned taking the talkie from the other. "I told you to get over here!"  
The hacker jolted at his brother harsh response but somehow there was unexplainable good feeling to hear him again. "Um, err, chill brother…" He wiped dropping sweat on his forehead. "I need to know about some information, very important one, about Rika being a vampire, do you know that?"  
Saeran hissed. "Not brothers. Not ever. And..." He spaced not wishing to answer said question but with V already knowing he knew the redhead was going to quickly find out no matter what he said. "Yes..."  
Seven's breath stopped in shock though he had expected it. "Saeran…" He held out his panic. "Are you…?" He was anxious whether his twin had turned into one of them.  
Saeran didn't answer but rolled his eyes and huffed. Suddenly he pushed the blue haired male against the wall as two other believers walked past the area keeping them hidden. "Just shut up already and stop snooping around"  
Seven scratched his head frantically, his brother wasn't helping at all. But his frustrations was triggered more by his worry over Saeran's wellbeing. Though he knew now blaming and regretting things wouldn't solve anything. He did a quick search for the vampire's weakness. "Silver bullet, UV rays, and cross…" he murmured.  
Saeran stilled. "What...!? You trying to kill her!?" he hissed concerned. V gasped as he overheard their conversation.  
"I am trying to save you, and at whatever costs… even for my own life…" Seven said firmly.  
Saeran scoffed in annoyance. "Where are you right now?"  
"I am still preparing for the worst to come, well… I think I need a bigger car." Seven stopped, thinking.  
"Where are you? I'm coming to find you!" Saeran groaned.  
"Can you come out?" There was a delight in his voice, "Yes, yes let's meet up. How about in the large park?  
"Fine. Be quick but stay out of sight. Do something subtle but obvious when I get there so I know where to find you" he hissed. "Stay put V. " he demanded before making his way out towards the park area  
"Let's meet up at the ice cream parlor nearby." Seven smiled before the call was being cut off. It was the place they used to visit with Saeran when their Mom slept because she had too much alcohol.  
Saeran froze red-faced. He remembered there was something about that but... His head began to pound so he did his best to forget about what it was and made his way to the parlor. Each step made his head pound faster it seemed and he was whimpering silently as he arrived.  
Saeyoung poured a can of Ph.D. pepper into the glass filled with ice and watched the time on his digital watch, the seconds ticked slowly and the minute seemed to take forever to increase. He was packed up, wearing his hoodie to cover his face just like any other mission he usually had. There was a mixed feeling when he sat there, he couldn't remember how many times he frequented the place when he missed his brother and released all the build up tension. He would imagine Saeran was there every time. The picture of little Saeran with his innocent smile and pure happiness which rarely shown in their childhood home was a thing he treasured.  
Seven checked every visitors from the corner of his eyes and caught the silhouette of his brother. With a swift but calculated movement, Seven approached Saeran and put his hand over the boy's shoulder.  
Saeran practically jumped out of his skin turning to face the redhead. His face pale as he looked over he huffed. "Alright... Good. We need to figure out a plan to get you and V out... "  
Saeyoung's wide smile faded a little and turned into more serious expression. There were things that needed to be taken care of, but seeing his brother welcoming him was delighting. "Yes, that's what I was preparing. Let's go to my car so we can discuss things."  
"No... Let's talk now and let's do so quickly. Saeyoung, Luciel, whatever your name is now" he hissed. "It's almost full moon, you must get V out of here or he'll be her first victim. I'll do my best to get your friends removed before then... "  
Saeyoung expression darkened as he heard his brother utterance. "Full moon? Right now she already knows that he is still there? I suspect Rika also has caught the others… I couldn't confirm it, but I just… Dammit, I wished I moved faster than her."  
Saeyoung sighed. "Jumin is already lost... But your friends... I may still be able to free them. You have a chance to get out of here with that blue-haired bastard still."  
"Lost?! What do you mean?" The red-haired boy lower his voice. "Saeran… please tell me, what happened… I am going to get you out of there too. We can be together, again. I have had enough of V's bullshit too."  
"No... Saeyoung. I'm staying. I will do what I can to help Jumin and your friends... " Saeran insisted.  
"No, you're not. Not ever again. She drugged and brainwashed you… I can't believe she is that kind of person, but… you're not going to stay there again, Saeran!" He took his brother in his arms.  
Saeran only hissed. "It's Ray! And I know what she's done... But you don't know what I've done either... I'm staying... But your friends shall go"  
"You had been brainwashed, Saeran… You're my brother, whatever happens. I wish I didn't trust V and Rika so blindly, either… I am sorry. We could still make it right. We will finish it, and bring an end to Rika's plot."  
"Yes... But Saeyoung... I've got to do this... Tonight we get your friends. Tomorrow, I take on Rika"  
"We're going together on this," Saeyoung said firmly. "Whatever happens, just like the old times."  
"There are no old times! I only remember it ever being you!"  
"I promised that we would live in a better place, you and I. I worked hard for that dream. Rika sent me a photo of you smiling. For me, even just to see you smiling, is enough, Saeran. I would do anything for you. Because your life is my life too."  
Saeran said nothing as a tear pricked his eye and he wiped it away. "Sae... "  
Saeyoung hugged his brother tightly. "It will be alright, we got this out together."  
Saeran stood tensely in the hug but also began to feel comforted by the brother he had so long hated. "Come on you idiot... We need to get your friends out of here... "  
A small smirk appeared in Saeyoung's face. "Let's get it on." He spoke firmly.  
Saeran ripped away and nodded leading the redhead up towards the post where there was another blind spot. Since he often worked the computers, he knew of every single one in the facility.  
The boy followed his brother lead, though he himself kept alert of the surroundings.  
Saeran made their way towards the back of the building to sneak the other in  
Saeyoung followed in the boy's footsteps. His head couldn't stop thinking about Saeran's words: Jumin was lost. But his brother didn't give him a chance to ask the question. "Sa… err… Ray?"  
The boy hushed him before turning a corner. "What?" he questioned thankful the other was calling him his ‘new’ name.  
"Jumin… what do you mean by Jumin is already lost?" His whispered to the other when they were already inside the building. The boy carefully avoiding the rubbles since they were using the back alley, there were many construction materials lying around.  
Ray was very graceful walking about as he sighed. "When full moon comes about, Savior will turn him. She wants to turn the whole of RFA. Since Jumin is already her slave... It'll be much harder to... Get him out. But your other friends haven't been initiated yet so there's still a chance to get them out of here.”  
The boy scratched his already unkempt red hair. "Let me get this straight… Rika… is a vampire, no?" He still lowered his voice though no one was seen there. "I thought full moons were for werewolves, does she also have to wait for the full moon to convert human? And aren't you… well, her right hand as well, why didn't she convert you?"  
Ray scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Not technically... But she's initiating that night... She's been planning it... "  
”So, SaerrーRay, … Ray, Mister…" Saeyoung still tried to get used to his brothers' new identity in Mint Eye. "How many people can she convert at one time? And since you're still a human now…" It was a great relief for Saeyoung to find his brother, physically a healthy human, though he suspected Saeran must be mentally wounded. "There is still a chance for Jumin, right?"  
Ray scoffed and shrugged. "Like I said... If we can get him before time is up, maybe..."  
Saeyoung grinned widely, "Let's do this!" Saeran was his source of strength, his reason to live in spite of being a secret agent which barred him from having a life and identity like normal young adults his age.  
"We can't just run in blindly... You need to fetch V and he needs to be kept up... "  
"Right… Yes, we need a plan." Seven huffed he held himself from rushing.  
"I need a plan... " he huffed looking around. "I need you out of here... "


	11. Plan A

"Right... Yes, we need a plan. A course of action... " The redhead huffed quickly following the light and quick footsteps of his poisoned brother.   
"No... I need a plan. You need to get out of here." he hissed with annoyance before pushing the other up against the wall. "Shush" he stated quickly as believers made their way past and they started back up once the hooded men were out of sight.  
Saeyoung lowered his head and started whispering, the boy had prepared something up his sleeve. Then he looked straight to his brother's turquoise eyes. "Let's get the hostages out first.  
Saeran hummed and nodded. "Fine... But we have to be quick and quiet. I think I know where they are... The cellar."  
"Alright, we're heading there, should we fetch V too?" Saeyoung glanced quickly at the surrounding, there were none but the two of them.  
Saeran nodded moving quietly around the building. The sun was setting so he knew the believers would be classed. He knew that Rika would also be looking for him and moved quicker now at the thought of it. "Yes, we can't keep V in there."  
Saeyoung walked beside his twin, wearing the believer's uniform, half of his face was covered by his hoodie. He mimicked Saeran gesture as the boy greeted every believer they met. "For eternal paradise!" the sentence, though sounded weird and made him sick to his stomach, somehow the young hacker managed to say it, flatly and emotionless.  
Saeran, however, was much more enthusiastic though made it known they were hurried. As if they were able to talk in their mind a sea had split for the two and Saeran made their way through keeping his proud stance at his ranking.  
Saeyoung noticed every believer they met showed respect to his brother. He wondered whether the meekness displayed was out of fear instead of voluntary admiration. He shook the thought off and kept following his brother's footsteps until they reached control room where V was.  
As soon as they were in the room, Saeran took control of the cameras and control panel that laid out working hard. He then moved the camera to focus on the hostages. As known to him, a brown-haired assistant, a white-haired actor, and a blonde all sat helplessly in the cell.  
Saeyoung exchanged glances with V who looked grim as they witnessed the hostages. He then saw the tall man throw his gaze down as if in deep contemplation. "There is no time for blaming yourself, V. You can save your regret later when we get all of them safe." The hacker was already at peace with the situation and the blunder of the man he used to regard as a father.  
"You're right…" V replied weakly with a small nod, "I wonder how Jumin is doing."  
Saeran shrugged. "Most likely as well as I have been." he hummed with a dreary tone. "For once I agree with the redhead. You're annoying. Shut up" he growled. He felt a pain in his head having not taken his final dosage of today his body seemed to burnand his mind pleaded for the taste of bliss, yet he said nothing of it and made no move to do anything for it.  
"Ugh… it's making me sick how Rika does this. Does she make the believers her meals? Like… how would she have her meal then?" Saeyoung said more to himself. There was a big relief that his brother was okay, but still, he couldn't fathom Rika's true nature. He decided to rest the case for a while and determined to put an end to the madness. "Let's get them out too soon. I hope Yoosung hasn't met Rika yet, otherwise, it would be troublesome."  
"Saeran… you look pale, are you alright? Let me and Saeyoung take care of our friends and you should have some rest." The ex-believer knew that the boy was having his symptoms due to the elixir.  
Saeran huffed and shook his head. His eyes were dark and puffy. His skin a sickly pale yet he continued to stay strong around the two. "I'll be fine" he hissed. Truly it was Saeran talking around this time. Visions encased his memories that made his head pound. "Don't worry about her Saeyoung. Let's just... Do what we need to do and get you out of here. " He responded finally to his brother’s senseless questions.  
Saeyoung threw a look at V again before he confirming his brother condition. "Okay, let's get going."  
Saeran nodded and made his way with the group towards the hostage RFA members that Saeran was very intent on removing from the premises.  
"Your brother…is so tough. He could fight the effect of the elixir. Rika made the drugs so that she could easily control people. Yet, he could make it through. I was hesitating whether to trust him or not, he could easily turn us in…" V whispered so that only Saeyoung could hear.  
Saeyoung grinned. "He is strong, right." The boy continued walked briskly, trailed behind the white-haired boy who led the way. "I also hesitate to trust you, V, After all, you broke it off. But you have your reason and he has his." Had he not prepare for the worst, he wouldn't be so determined.  
"Maybe it's true that blood is thicker than water. Though Rika's effort to stir up things and make you fight each other. There is some unbreakable bond she can't bend." V commented.  
"That idiom sounds idiotic to me," Saeyoung said flatly, remembering how his blood parents treated them. Related by blood wasn't necessarily having a close and genial relationship. "Though I can say for sure that the bonding I share with him is thicker than your silly ideas of love or her ideal of a perfect world. At least that's what I believe."  
Saeran simply shook his head at Saeyoung's words not sure what he believed anymore. But no matter the anyone said, he would never forgive his family for their cruelty towards him. Blood or water. It no longer mattered.  
V smiled weakly as they continued their way to the cellar, passing through dark corridors, the building resembled a small castle and the air smelled musty. Saeran made his way through as he often enjoyed the scent of the tunnels. Grabbing a torchlight he lit up the halls keeping the two close by.  
"Uh, hey you!" A middle-aged believer approached V. "You need permission to come to this area, what's your purpose here?"  
"Uh-oh… I am with Mr. Ray, investigating the area. There might be a surveillance camera that doesn't work well." V replied while looking at Saeran leading the way.  
Saeran had yet to realize the man was there; having been focused on his task before deciding to walk over. "I'm sorry, is there a problem? I am sure I can take it to Savior. If so, please... Do tell" he hissed his words of melancholy and had a menacing tone which made the man pull back in fear.  
Saeyoung looked at Saeran half in awe in how strong the boy had become while also focusing on frightening thoughts which crawled in the young hacker's mind of how his tender brother turned into quite the harsh personality he was now. How time passed and evolved a person while he was trapped In his own world of secret missions. Saeyoung saw the believer retreated and stumbled along his way back.  
"Th-thank you…" V turned to Saeran.  
"Woa, it's piece of cake for ya, isn't it?" Saeyoung commented.  
Saeran said nothing and went back to blocking cameras for their route. "They listen to me... That's what's important" he shrugged clicking the last one off.  
"They do, eh?" Saeyoung smirked. Both V and him were giving Saeran a hand. The building had surprisingly tight security. "Those men, though they like a robot to me they maybe have lives too…." Saeyoung looked at the believer guarding the room. It was a girl, a young girl.  
"Mi-mister Ray?" The girl stuttered when she saw Ray's approaching. Her long blonde hair visible over her overly large hood.  
Saeran scoffed having known the girl well. "C032... Good evening my dear. I need to check on something inside. Give me access" he told her more harshly than what was appropriate for someone her age.  
"A-alright, Mister Ray…" The girl panicked. "The key… oh, I remember I put it here…" She searched over her pockets. Her face turned pale as she couldn't find it.  
Ray stood with a raised brow. "Is there a problem?" he questioned a flare of anger and annoyance was obvious in his tone of voice.  
"Isn't it over there?" V pointed the keys on hanging on the wall.  
"O-oh, yes, thank you." The girl hurriedly took the keys and gave it to Saeran. "I am sorry, Mr. Ray…"  
Saeran rolled his eyes. Why she was in charge he'd never understand. "Right just get a move on, I'm in a bit of a hurry"  
The three of them got inside and found Zen, Yoosung, and Jaehee tied up and blindfolded. Saeyoung checked on the security camera, pulled out his pieces of equipment and modified the camera so that it displayed the same footage on the monitor as if the hostages were still there. "Let's release them." He threw a look at both V and Saeran.  
V gave a small nod before proceeding to untie Zen. "Zen, it's alright, it's me V." He opened the actor's blindfold and untied him.  
Zen had struggled when he had begun to be pulled but calmed at the words. "V!?" he questioned. Saeran yanked on Jaehee to get her untied himself.  
Saeyoung whispered in Yoosung's ear while he untied the boy. "Ssh, Yoosung, don't worry defender of justice is about to save you from harm, so please calm down and do what I say, okay?"  
Jaehee was surprised at the sudden pull. Her scream was muffled as someone covered her mouth. After her blindfold was removed she could see Zen, V, Yoosung, and Seven already standing across her.  
Saeran had covered her screams quickly pulling her to her feet. His eyes looked quite menacing but his physical stature told her he was ill. "Get moving" he hissed still facing her but speaking towards everyone. "Get through the back"  
Jaehee put a distance from the pale looking boy, "V?! Luciel?! Zen and Yoosung… Please tell me what happened. The young secretary straightened her back, after sitting and being tied for a long time.  
Zen immediately made his way over to the assistant to help her towards them. "I don't know, but we gotta get out of here" he huffed. Saeran, making the wrong move stood close to Seven making it aware they looked quite similar.  
Jaehee smiled coyly as she admired Zen's agility as he came to her aide. As expected, he looked even more compelling in a closer stance. His long white silvery hair, his beautiful face and well-kept physique underneath his shirt kept her stunned, but she looked away when his sharp ruby eyes met hers. Her gaze landed on the pale boy who just untied her. "Luciel… Uh, do we have two Luciels’?" She took off her glasses and made sure her eyes didn't play a trick on her.  
Zen looked up with her keeping next to her like some godly protector. Saeran scoffed at her words. "No... And thank God for it, one of these idiots is enough" he huffed glancing to his brother in warning not to say anything about who he was. His arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. "We must be going now... "  
A hand pat Jaehee's shoulder, Saeyoung was beside her whispering. "Pssst, Jaehee don't you know that celebrities have their lookalikes?" A wide grin appeared over his face.  
"No matter how I look at it, he is really similar to you." The office lady carefully compared the two.  
Saeyoung waved his hand, "Nah, nah… you're not thinking that I was involved in some kind of weird human cloning project or android, are you?" He joked calmly.  
V handed out Mint Eye's uniform to Jaehee, Zen and Yoosung. "I am sorry to get all of you involved in this. Please put this on, we are going to sneak out of this place.   
"Now that I might consider that were involved in some kind of suspicious project… V what happened?" Jaehee turned to the turquoise-haired man.  
V looked at Yoosung then back to Jaehee, "I know all of you deserve an explanation for this. It is a long story and now isn't the best time for that. In short, we're in danger right now, and even Jumin's life is. First of all, we need to escape as soon as possible."  
"Mr. Han?!" Jaehee surprised at the mention of her employer name.  
"Yes, and it was my fault…" V replied sadly.  
"Guys, put your hoodie on and we need to move out!" Saeyoung hushed.  
Zen was just as shocked at the news not able to wrap his head around everything happening at once. Saeran's temper was running short and he made his way to V in a quick step that was very light on the ground. "Get them out of here... I can't be seen with you. I'll get her attention and you escape," he told V with a gruff voice that sounded like a warning. "Go quickly and be careful"  
"Sure. Thank you." V gave a quick nod and led the RFA to their way out.  
Saeyoung hesitated for a while as he looked at his brother, "I am counting on you. Please take care, I will be back for you."  
"I know you have a lot of questions in your head. Please just follow my lead this time." V took Yoosung who reluctantly just finished pulling on his Mint Eye uniform.  
"Go, go, go, superman Yoosung!" Saeyoung tapped the boy's back.  
Saeran took after the guard standing to argue with her giving them room to take off from where they had been held.  
Saeyoung ran while kept looking back at his twin. A hand suddenly grabbed him forward, it was Zen pulling him to make him move faster. It was soon that the twin had fallen out of sight and they were far enough away to be able to escape the dreaded cult kingdom created by the one person they truly trusted the most.


	12. Weak

Saeran watched them go still trying to take up time with the girl surprised when she suddenly squeaked and backed up. Saeran froze when an arm gripped his shoulder causing him to yelp and whine in pain as he was tossed against a wall. In moments a figure loomed over him. Quickly he was pushed onwards to meet with Rika.  
Some believers looked busy preparing the ceremony. Everything was almost set. The Savior descended from her throne as Saeran was thrown kneeling before her. Her blonde curls shone under the dim candlelight. Her emerald eyes however, looked deep and darkened. No one dared to stare at them as if doing so would suck them into a deep abyss. They could feel her anger, silent but deadly. She looked down on the pale boy. "My dear Ray… I know you were weak… But I never expected you to be THIS WEAK!" her tone suddenly changed.  
Saeran whimpered and like a turtle pulled his head into himself hiding it, as his body shook in fear of what she would possibly try to do with him. His hands were out as he kneeled his words were weak and quivering. "Savior I'm sorry... I'm sorry... " he repeated in a low quivering sound as he kept in place not knowing what to expect.  
"You are disappointing me, Ray…" her voice turned sharp but there was a sense of nurturing sweetness in it. The Savior walked up to Jumin and wrapped her arms around his neck. The man looked much more fitting for the part he played. His clothing no longer a plain black pinstripe suit but similar now to Ray’s own uniform. He wore a violet vest with a blue overcoat with golden lining and the Mint Eye symbol over his breast. His shirt was a plain white underneath. "Thanks to my man's sharpness, when he checked on the control room, he found that some of the cameras were turned off and moreover, the one in the cellar was showing the same footage over and over again… Do you think your little trick would be left unnoticed? You have committed a huge sin against our paradise, Ray…"  
Jumin kept still with a look of pride on his sharp features.His hair as wild as his tortured eyes. They were cloudy as his hand slowly moved around the woman's waist. Saeran kept where he was, his eyes moving to face her. "Savior... You must understand, they don't belong here. They are not true believers. They will destroy Mint Eye. They will tear down our paradise Savior... I am trying to save it." He pleaded to her haplessly.  
Holding Ray's chin with her hand and forcing him to look up to her, Rika hissed, "You dare talk back to me now…" The boy looked really pale and sickly. "Did you forget to have your elixir? That may be what made you think that way." She turned to Jumin, "Dear, please take another dose of elixir for him, he just did a grave sin, a purification shall be done to cleanse his putrid soul."  
Jumin looked to her and then the boy with a disgusted scoff. Looking back to savior he gave a small bow. "As you wish," he told her making his way to grab another dosage. However, as Jumin made his way over to give Saeran the liquid, the small boy attempted to squirm away from the woman and man clenching his jaw in disgust and fear. Trying to stand he instead fell back only feeling weaker with each step as he sat frail Jumin tried to force the boy to be still.  
Rika watched Saeran angrily but at her stare, he fell limp and obediently began to gulp down the elixir with the help of Jumin. The blonde vampire who argued with Saeran then jumped up to him, "Mister Ray! Savior, please stop, at this rate, it might cause lethal effect if he continues to drink it! he has already reached the critical dosage!"   
Rika grabbed Jumin's hand in an instant. "That's enough, dear. Now, Ray, please say your repentance and vow of obedience to our paradise! No one is exempted from breaking the law."  
Saeran coughed and sputtered as the dose took effect. His head began to pound and he felt lightheaded. He groaned and sat upright once more as Jumin hesitantly pulled away with a glare. Saeran was breathing heavily and gazed around with clouded eyes. "I'm sorry... Savior. I have... Sinned. To Eternal Paradise... I lay down my life... " he huffed out weakly. His words were monotone and uneasy. Almost forced even. His breath slowed and he coughed weakly. His limbs then slowly fell against her.  
"Ray?! No!" Rika pulled the motionless boy into her embrace. "No, Ray, hold yourself together, you're still needed in our paradise, to realize eternal happiness, Ray…" His body heat started to fade away from her touch. "There is no choice… I should make him just like me…" Rika bit her hand to make a small cut on her wrist. Blood started to drip out and she opened the boy's mouth.  
Saeran looked dazed and a sickly pale. His eyes had slowly begun to fade and his body became limp. It was, of course, easy to open his mouth as he lied there in her arms, the blood slowly dripping against his pale and chapped lips. The room became solemn. It would take overnight for the transformation to happen. Rika ordered the believers to take him to his room and asked them to postpone the ceremony until the boy awoke.   
The believer who just approached Saeran with badge C032 on her uniform watched in terror. As told, the boy was placed in his room to rest. His body was small and easy for the men to carry down the hall and away from the throne room tossing him to his bed. Jumin's glare stayed though he frowned. "Savior...?" he asked calmly, his head down as to not upset her. "Will you turn me as you have done him?" He asked with a plain curiosity.   
Rika could see the young executive's neck as his head slightly tilted down. She breathed heavily as she saw his slightly pulsing vein. "My dear, why would you be so impatient? Your face looks as beautiful as ever, I knew you would want an eternal youth. Let me have a taste of your honey…" She needed some blood to recover that of which she transferred to Saeran.  
Jumin kept frozen in place slightly uneasy at the idea but finally made his way over as a loyal dog would when called by its owner. "I don't mean to be impatient. Savior." He apologized to her with a swallow. He stood now in front of her, slightly shaky at the thought of her teeth on his skin.  
Warm fresh blood flowed into her mouth as her fangs became bared soon breaking through skin to find his vein. There was eloquence in her movement. There was residue of elixir in Jumin's blood, a surge of dopamine, a taste like heaven sent. "Your royal blood is the best, Jumin…" She licked his neck as she sealed his wound. Her emerald eyes stared deep into his, "You want this power, don't you? There will be a time, honey." She led them back to their chamber.  
Jumin groaned as his skin was pierced, clenching his jaw as to not interfere. Once she had stepped away, he let his hand move over his neck in concern yet with deep admiration. Jumin said nothing as he followed her down the corridor slowly.  
As she passed one believer, she commanded, "Tell that girl to take care of Ray until he wakes up." She smirked while took Jumin by the hand. “All the rest. Fetch those RFA escapees” She ordered.  
The believer nodded and pulled the girl to the side demanding she does as Savior requested. Jumin let her grip his hand, holding her close as they walked attempting to keep his emotions under control.  
As they reached the room, Rika sat on the bedside and gestured Jumin to follow. Jumin did so and sat beside her, his eyes never leaving her own emerald orbs "You look a bit pale, Love." Rika stroke the young man's cheek gently. "I will let you have a rest here." Her hand motioned him to rest his head on her lap.  
Jumin was, of course, hesitant after witnessing such a scene but soon let his head slowly and gently fall to the woman's lap to lie down. It was hard not to close his eyes right then and there; his exhaustion overwhelming his shocked brain. "Today was too much and tiring, right? It must have been shocking to you, Jumin… I haven't told you how I gained this power, as one of the children of Darkness…" She combed Jumin's black hair with her hand.  
Jumin felt calmer as her soft tender hands traced his scalp. " You haven't. Savior." he agreed quietly.  
"Now that it's just the two of us, please don't call me Savior, it feels too distant." Rika sighed. "I will begin my story where I was with V. You know I really admired your childhood friend, he shone so brightly, like the sun. He loves so deep with all his might. I, too, wanted to shine as bright as him. I wanted to save people, as this world is so unfair, even cruel. I just wanted to save the Choi twin, Saeran. He was so weak, I wanted to protect him. But his mother attacked me, his evil wicked mother who used to trap him. She was a drunk and tried to stab me with a knife. I was scared and panicked, it was like the memory when I was being bullied came back, my parent's words filled my head. I fought with all my might and I found her dead, stabbed by her own knife. Then I realized we need to fight darkness with darkness, a method that V never agreed with me on."   
She paused looking at the moonlight that infiltrated the window, it cast a shadow of a flower vase. "The more he tried to kill my darkness by casting his light, the more my shadow pronounced. Just like if you cast a light into an object, the shadow will appear. My darkness grew stronger with V by my side. I became even more depressed by day. Everyone has darkness, but V denied his. He must be a hypocrite, right? He is so fake. That's why I asked you, would things be different if I met you first?" Rika stopped and caressed the yellow daffodils on the vase. "One day, during my depression period when everything felt so gray, dull and pointless, my life slowly faded away like the yellow daffodils V brought me became withered.” Rika recalled as V acted gentle and loving when he put it in a vase, “It only got to me that… the beautiful and loving act of V would one day perish just like the beautiful flowers wilted away…"  
Jumin listened closely not too sure how he felt of what she had just told him. " Perhaps, so you think I have more 'Darkness' than he does?" he questioned not sure how to react.  
"You always tell things as it is and are not afraid to admit your darkness… V has his darkness but he is a hypocrite." She smiled tenderly and kissed Jumin's. "So, I confronted V that his love and their happy moments would vanish just like the flowers. That guy just smiled and told me that they can preserve their memories by his camera in photographs.”  
“What if you can not see the photographs?' I asked. 'Well, even if I am blind, I would still love you, Rika', he said. I was so insecure. I grew up feeling unloved. I am afraid people would leave me if I am not beautiful, sweet, kind and bubbly. I began to think if only I could preserve this beauty and youth… maybe I would find eternal happiness instead of fleeting ones like human feel. I knew V would be against it. I began researching and I found a vampire in one of the guest's list. I told him my story and he gifted me his power… Now, I am only one step closer to prove that I am right."  
"So you turned... To a vampire... To prove V wrong? Do You truly live happily Rika?" he asked her lifting his head again.  
"It's more than that. I need to save them, Jumin… But V always opposes me, telling that I wasn't right. This is something only I can do, this calling. Being a vampire is to realize my dream for eternal paradise, protecting people from this wicked world. Jumin, are you telling me that I was wrong, that I was stupid, just like my parents did?" Rika frowned, her tone changed.  
Jumin backed from her menacing tone of voice and shook his head. His breathing became heavy. "No... Rika. I only ask if you have found what you say you are looking for. In this, Mint Eye, is this your dream?"  
"Jumin… are you trying to doubt me? I should have known that… even that boy that I want to protect rebelled against me…" Rika sobbed. "I… I just wish the best for him!"  
Jumin felt mortified by her reaction. "No... Rika. I never meant... I know you care for him. Darling... Please don't be so sad."  
Her sob only became louder, "Ray… Ray… I really wanted to protect you… and the RFA… why…?"  
Jumin pat her back holding her against him. "Hey... Rika... Sweetheart... It's alright love. You're doing what you believe is right... You just... Have to be cautious."  
"Oh… what have I done? Ray… he will suffer tremendously as the transformation will be painful. His cells will die and before my blood can fully flow inside his arteries and veins, he has to experience death… Oh, Ray, poor boy… He will wake up with a thirst he never tasted before, the thirst of blood." Rika sobbed, "Just in case, that's why I prepared that girl in his room."  
Jumin's eyes widened. "You're going to... But that boy, Ray... Will kill her!" he huffed fearfully. His body sat stiff and his mind seemed to fight against the drugs that overtook him, having been drained from him by the woman sitting beside him  
"Jumin… the girl loves Ray… I can see it in her eyes. She would be more than happy to be with him. Also, she has been sneaking information, peeking her nose into something that wasn't her business. Somehow, her presence reminds me of V. That's why, we need to get rid of her, Jumin." She lied her head on his shoulder. "Please don't tell me I made a big mistake again…" She started to sob.  
Jumin swallowed harshly. "That girl... Ray. Rika... You.. " he was speechless. "You'd feed the girl to him? The one she loves?"  
"I said I asked her to accompany him, not feeding! Jumin, do you think we're kind of beasts to you!? Then you would say, you're my feed, do you?!" Rika looked grim, her eyes glared at him as she clenched her fists.  
Jumin was silenced and shook his head. "No... Savior. I don't... But..." he hummed. "What if he attacks her? Not knowing... Well you know"  
"He will be fine…" Rika shrugged it off. "I think we should be wary of the RFA." She sighed. "I should look for the hostages again…" She clenched her teeth. "All I want is just a party, with everyone here…"  
Jumin nodded. "I'll continue to search, Rika. They'll be found. I promise." he told her comfortingly. Jumin stood from his savior's side and taking her hand in his own bent to kiss her knuckles. "I won't let you down," he vowed. With his final words, he parted in search of the hostages who had escaped all thanks to the spineless runt. He fixed each tampered camera, set each believer to guard a door, and slowly, the facility locked down. "I want them found. Understand me!?"


	13. Bloodlust

Jaehee huffed, "Luciel… how… long are we going to run like this… I used to climb mountains and do judo but recently I don't have time to exercise, I think my muscle have betrayed me."  
"We're getting there… getting there…" Saeyoung pointed to his car.  
Yoosung was panting harshly. He had possibly never worked out a day in his life. Zen, quite the opposite, didn't break a sweat, flying right past them. "Just a little further! I think I see your car"  
"Ack…" Jaehee tripped. "This office skirt is not helping…" Her heels made it even more difficult. "I think I sprained my ankle." She hissed curtly fallen to a kneel to rub her aching foot.  
Zen heard and turned back pulling her arm around his shoulder. "Here. I got you" he told her softly helping pull her along best he could, placing her arm over his shoulder to support her.  
"Z-zen?" Jaehee blushed even more than she already was due to running, though she hated to appear weak, being this close with Zen made her heart beat even faster.  
Zen simply helped steady her, happy to help his friend. He did his best to not look back worried he'll show how fearful he was."GPS check, fuel check, and the last…" Saeyoung took a bag from the trunk and closed it. The five of them had reached his car. "We're good to go, chillax with my baby, V." He closed the door as everyone already on board and looked at the Mint Eye building. "Saeran…"

The blonde girl nervously entered Saeran's room after being led by the other believers. Her hands sweating due to fear, she tremendously quivered. "I-I can do this…" She said to herself. "It's nothing… I will be alright." She saw the boy lying on the bed, his white silvery hair was a bit messy.  
Saeran's body was pale, limp and still, on the bed he was laid on. His eyes covered slightly by his messy white locks that were tipped with pink, a reminder of his once luxurious red locks that were once as red and gorgeous as his brothers.  
There was a tender feeling she felt as she looked at him. Though her heart ached knowing he must be in so much pain. She wished that she could find a way to soothe his agony. She remembered him as a very sweet and timid boy, who upon her first day entering Mint Eye in an effort to find out about Rika, without presumption he sincerely greeted her and showed her beautiful flowers. They talked about the language of flowers. He definitely grew on her. Though currently, he appeared harsh as more and more things were pressed on him by the Savior.   
He would be locked up for days to learn about the computer, coding and learning different languages. He had been so weak when he first arrived. Even still, she saw little difference to his stature and strength always seeming to fall ill. Secretly,the girl was V's half-sister, who came from abroad. Though her original hair color was brunette, she dyed her hair blonde to surprise him, thinking that her brother would like the change. She hadn't had the chance to greet her brother as he was missing most of the time. Finding the fate of what befell her brother, she decided to take the matter into her own hands and investigated Mint Eye herself.  
Saeran was once a scared little boy, abused and neglected. Often sickly even, staying trapped in what should have been home, was instead his prison. Weak and ailing he only remembered a shadow placed on him by his brother and soon neglected by him too. Now, he had lived as he thought was decent, only trying to keep his brother out of the way. His sleep forced him to indulge on memories he didn't wish to think of, torturing his mind as his insides burned, slowly dying one by one.  
"Mister Ray…" She hesitantly reached out her hand to him. What a painful expression he made on his boyish face. She could not explain the strong deep feeling she felt for him as she watched him tossed and turned in his sleep. She wanted to go out to find something for him but the believers guarding the door wouldn't let her.  
Ray lay still and sweating, his face scrunched as if living in misery. A nightmare overtaking his conscience forced his body to jerk violently. Within hours of lying there, a movement, a flinch of his fingers, told her, he was waking. The girl held her breath when she saw Saeran open his eyes. She was torn apart between her instinct to get out of there as soon as possible and her longing for him.  
Saeran groaned as minty eyes slowly began to flutter before opening wide and he spluttered turning onto his side. His entire body felt sore as if he had been running for miles nonstop. His breathing started heavy but slowed as he sat up. Looking around he tried to bite on his lip only to prick it, making it bleed. Yelping he put his hand to his mouth. The blood gushing into his mouth was heaven. In moments, he felt starved. His eyes quickly fell upon the only other individual in the room with starved eyes.  
The girl fell from her chair in shock as she watched Saeran licking his own wound. The tender eyes she once knew turned into ones of a hunter's looking for their prey. She ran for the door and made a desperate attempt to open it again. It wouldn't budge. The door was shut tight and she was at the mercy of the boy.  
Saeyoung watched Yoosung lagged behind. He tapped Zen's shoulder, "Yo, Zen! Time to combine some cardio with weightlifting!" He then went back to Yoosung who panted heavily and offer him to ride his back, "We need to move faster, no complaint accepted! Zen, please take Jaehee with you." Saeyoung secretly winked to the lady. "And V, stop carrying that psychological burden, it is needless and too heavy!" The hacker grinned to Jihyun before he would say sorry and wanted to help too.  
Saeran rubbed his eyes, his eyes looked almost entranced. "I won't hurt you... " he said quietly. "Please don't be scared" he stated. His words were melancholic.  
Zen nodded and got the girl into his arms sure he surprised her. Yoosung panting was thankful for the help from Saeyoung as they made their way up the hillside.  
"Mi-mister Ray… Are you alright?" The girl collected her courage and looked at his mint eyes, which once again showed agony.  
The boy was shaking as she made his way towards him. "I... No. I'm not." he groaned as she came closer but couldn't bear to look at the fearful eyes she hid away, nor wanted to sit alone in the lonely room. His head mused and his thoughts didn't let him think. "I... I need a Drink"  
"S-sure Mister Ray…" She was still shaking but she couldn't differentiate whether it was because she was nervous when he was around or the fact he was already a vampire.  
Saeran's vision was blurry so he couldn't yet recognize the girl though her voice seemed familiar to him. "Who... Are you?" he asked feeling like a jerk but his eyes hurt so bad it was hard to focus them, thus continuously rubbing them.  
Her head was busy thinking whether Saeran wanted to drink water or blood. "Lucy, eh, um, my name is Lucy…" She was so nervous, she had trained herself not to reveal her real identity, Kim Heejung, V's half sister.  
"Lucy? Oh... Lucy... Please..help me?" he asked her pleadingly. His voice sounded quiet and strained.  
Lucy was torn again between her brain to run away or her heart to help him. But she had gone this far and there was no turning back now. "Mr. Ray… yes, I will help you…" Without much thought, she offered him a glass of water.  
Saeran popped up to grab the water and gulped it as if he had been lost in a dessert for months. Water, not making it to his mouth dribbled past his lips as he gulped its contents.  
Lucy watched Saeran carefully checking whether he already became one of the undead or not. "Mr. Ray…? how do you feel?"  
Saeran tossed the cup on the bed. "Horrible... I don't understand what's wrong with me... I don't want to hurt you... "  
"Savior ordered me to take care of you." She had no choice. She couldn't go out either since the door was tightly shut. Lucy picked the glass from the bed. "I… I will be okay, Mr. Ray…" Though she was not sure of it.  
Ray sat again huffing. His eyes glanced sideways but always seemed to move back to her, lingering on her tender neck. He licked his lips at the scene but bit them in hopes to silence the horrible thought in his head.  
The wind gushing on the window was the only sound between them. Lucy looked outside the window and broke the silence, "The moon is beautiful…"  
Saeran looked over and nodded. "Very... " he hummed in a monotone. He stood slowly and made his way towards the girl slowing moving her hair from hiding her neck. He came to stand close beside her now, his mouth slowly falling towards her flesh.  
It was then the door flew open. "C032. Please get out of the room." he ordered. His words made Saeran freeze where he stood, his mouth next to her shoulder.  
Lucy’s heart beat faster, like being hypnotized she let him touch her. She could feel his breath on her neck. Her knees felt weak, she froze, unblinking. There was a dark but attractive and seductive aura coming from the boy, a longing feeling, pulling her closer. The loud thud surprised her. "Y-yes?" She turned around to see someone was standing in front of the door.  
Jumin stood tall, his bangs falling to his face. "Please, go. Ray... How do you feel?" he questioned the boy who began to back away from her.  
As if the spell that made her stay stunned were broken, Lucy quickly moved away. "Ju-jumin…" she murmured as the girl recognized her brother's best friend. She put her hoodie on and hoped that the guy did not recognize her.   
Jumin made his way in hopes to calm the boy down. "You'll be fine. Just go ahead C032" he told her calmly.  
The girl ran towards the door, with another mixture of relief and disappointment. At first, she came just to investigated Rika, without her brother's knowledge. Upon entering Mint Eye, she didn't expect that she would gain an attachment to the sweet flower loving Saeran. One-sidedly, she planned their escape, but now everything was too late. Head down, she felt her tears flowing down.  
Jumin knew the boy wouldn't last if someone were in there with him, yet he couldn't question Rika about it. He wondered if the vampire guest would help him but knew one thing. Saeran wouldn't last long undead without anything to keep him that way.  
"This isn't time to be weak right now, Heejung…" The girl said to herself. "Come to think of it… He would need blood, doesn't he?" She walked down the corridor, lost in her thoughts. "Aren't Jumin in danger too, then? But Mr. Ray would suffer if he doesn't get his blood. Come on Heejung, think of something…" She passed by some believers who looked at her as some kind of ghost, they started whispering why she was still alive.   
"Blood, it does not have to be from human, does it? Can I use rabbits or rats? I can find some in the experimental labs for the elixir… Or do I have to go to the hospital to get a blood pack? Uh, I know…" She quickly ran back to Saeran's room.  
Saeran had a rag wrapped around him to keep him occupied. Jumin was gone and the room was sealed though they didn't take much time to let her in confused why she was still walking about anyhow. The door then closed giving way to the boy struggling on the bed. One wrist was chained to the bed as he hissed through the chains.  
The girl was shocked to her core seeing Saeran was chained. "Mr. Ray…" She gasped. "Damn, Jumin…" Lucy cursed under her breath. She saw red marks on his wrist as he struggled. "I am going to bring you something… please hold on for a while."  
Saeran swallowed and tried to resist. Jumin meant no harm but needed himself, the boy and anyone else around safe. Ray knew this but the pain and ache of his body made him savage and much too hungry to control himself.  
Lucy ran through the corridors in the direction of the animal laboratory room. "Living animal or blood packs? Animal blood would be fresher but… Blood packs are better, maybe I don't have to go to the hospital, because maybe Rika has those in stock…" She was in her head while still speeding up, not realizing her way ahead, she bumped with a guy. "Ouch… I am sorry… I was in a hurry…" She looked up, her face fully exposed. "Uh, Ju-"  
Jumin looked to the girl not paying attention at first. "my apologies!" He hummed before looking to her in wonder.  
Lucy quickly covered her face with a hoodie and stood up like a good little soldier. "My apologies, Mr. Han. I was careless." She bowed her head to the young man. Uh, was he about to head to Rika's chamber? It might be a good chance to get blood packs… She hesitated.  
"I'm sorry... You seem... very familiar. Have we met?" He questioned pulling at her hood again.  
"We…" Lucy panicked. "Uh… ummm… Many people have said that to me. Maybe you confused me with someone else…"  
"No... I'm. I can't be confused... Heejung?"  
"Jumin…" Unable to control it anymore, she burst out crying all the locked up emotion inside her, fear, sadness, and helplessness. Her words were hardly pronounced since they mixed with sobs. "Jumin… I-I was trying to help Jihyun."  
Jumin looked to her in awe and concern. "Oh, Heejung. Your brother would never like to hear of you being here. Look, I've got to deal with things right now, and then I can deal with this. Okay? Just stay out of trouble"  
"It was… his fault for keeping things secret… I have to dig in myself to find out everything. The boy, Mr. Ray that Rika just turned into something like her is Luciel's brother. They are twins. I saw the Christmas present from Luciel that Jihyun is still keeping. Saeyoung and Saeran Choi were their birth names. I saw the records Rika had been keeping and she planned to destroy it."  
Jumin looked to her like she had Crazy written on her forehead. "Twins? And V..." His head burned at the thoughts as the elixir tore through his brain making it hard to think.  
She bit her lip, her eyes still swollen from crying. "Yes, Jihyun had been keeping this secret… so I decided to deal with the case myself. And I… I think I was too late…" Lucy cried, even more, remembering Saeran’s condition.  
"We can still help him.. I hope" he prayed aloud. "He'll need time... I'm just afraid he might starve."  
"He… he is no longer human, is he?" She sobbed. "He had enough pain, Mr. Ray. He used to be such a sweet, gentle and caring boy who loves flowers and tending the garden." Her tears wouldn't stop flowing. "He then became my reason to stay here…"  
Jumin scoffed and shook his head. "Well, now it's time for your leave. We can fake your death and sneak you out."  
"No, I want to make sure Mr. Ray is safe." She said stubbornly, a trait she shared with her brother. "He is starving and definitely dying… he must be in a lot of pain now. Jumin… please help him first. I will be alright. He needs blood packs maybe Rika has one of those…"  
Jumin shook his head. "They'll be no way we could get passed, and no way I'll put you in danger." He told her concerned.  
She started crying again and refused to leave until he helps Saeran. Jumin tried to get her to quit before sighing. "Alright! But how are you going to get passed so many believers?"  
"I don't care, Rika had already suspected me, anyway. She planned to feed me to him… I know." She growled.  
Jumin scoffed. "It's... How I found out about you being in danger... I.. How do you suspect you'll get in there?"  
"I don't know, Jumin… Help me. You are close to her right now."  
Jumin scoffed. "Stay with Ray... I may be a moment" he told her. His face scrunched  
"Thank you, Jumin! You're a lifesaver! I thought you were already brainwashed by her. But you're still sane and I can count on you. My brother had completely blinded by his love for her." She hugged him, her eyes filled with hope, begging him like a puppy.  
"Yeah well... It may be because she sucked enough blood from my veins to still have some sanity... " he huffed shaking his head. "I can't imagine what it's truly like living here so long. Go now okay? "  
"So far, I managed to avoid the cleansing ceremony. They needed a researcher and I told them that a ceremony would make me forget the elixir concoction." She nodded and wore her hoodie, waving him.  
"But they put a tag on my neck that would instantly inject me with elixir if I ever step outside this building. So, I can't sneak out, even if you fake my death." That was her last word before parting.  
"Oh.. Perfect" he grumbled on his way towards the Saviors room. He demanded he needed to speak with Savior. Finding she wasn't there he nodded and said he would wait then and talk with her once she arrived. Once in he looked about her room. "aha... " he grabbed out two bags and hid them in his inner-jacket.  
The believers with special privileges had chokers on their necks that would prevent them from escaping. Lucy went back to Saeran's room and saw the boy limped down exhausted. His wrists were bruised and his brain was slow and light. His head hung so his eyes gazed to the floor. He looked dead.  
Lucy maintained a safe distance from Saeran who looked like a mess. "Mr. Ray…" She took a paper and pencil nearby and started drawing flowers. Then she showed her drawing to Saeran. "Mr. Ray… look, these are primroses…" Her brother once told her that primrose means 'I can't live without you.'  
Saeran didn't move at first but grunted. He didn't understand it at first. Perhaps the girl wanted to cheer him up. Or to let him focus on something besides the pain. Neither seemed to work.  
Lucy sighed as she still saw Saeran squirmed. He must be losing his mind right now… Jumin please, come quick… She wiped tears from her cheek.  
Jumin came quicker then he had thought, as Rika luckily didn't show; stating he would find her himself instead. Making his way down the hall he closed the door.  
The believer smiled as she saw Jumin entering the room. Jumin nodded to her. "Alright. Let him drink this... Hopefully, it will help" he told her.  
Lucy took the blood pack from Jumin and gave it to Saeran. She managed to steady the boy and bring the pack to his lips. "Thank you, Jumin…" she smiled.  
Saeran hungrily sucked the bag dry in minutes. Color seemed to come back to his face as he drank. His eyes seemed to come alive.  
As Saeran looked calm, Lucy pulled Jumin's garment. "Can I have a talk, with just two of us?"  
"Of course." he nodded. "Ray. I'll be right back" he told the bot before making his way out.  
Lucy looked around to see whether there were any believers or surveillance camera. Standing next to Jumin, she gave out a long exhale. "Jumin, please keep my identity secret from everyone, including Mr. Ray. I never imagined that I would be trapped here. Now, that it placed me in the same position as Jihyun. So this is how it feels to be blinded by love..." The girl threw her gaze up to the ceiling, "Tch… I used to always look up to him…" Tears falling down her cheeks again.  
Jumin had never been a warm-hearted person. He never handed out pity. To anyone. But at that moment, he didn't know why, but in a moment he held her against him. "Shh... We'll figure this out. Okay?"  
Lucy swallowed, wiping her tears. "It seems to run in the family," She laughed dryly at herself. "Don't look down on me Jumin… I can take care of myself. I just want Mr. Ray to experience the happiness that he deserves. I know about what he had endured ever since he was really young…" The girl smiled. "Keep it secret, from everyone, especially Jihyun, Ok?"   
Jumin huffed. "I don't pity you... You're a very strong woman. I just hate seeing you cry" he stated embarrassed. "Well I will do what I can."  
"I think now I understand what Jihyun saw from you. He had to see this warm side of you that others can't. Though you both have really different personalities. Thank you for your help Jumin. I am really grateful. I will check again if Mr. Ray is alright, are you coming with me?"  
"Yes of course." He answered her in the light. Even after everything, he couldn't seem to talk yet about her brother. His trust still had yet to be fixed and regained.  
As they walked back to Saeran's room, Lucy whispered, "Jumin, you know, the twins, Mr. Ray and Luciel Choi, are our current prime minister's children from his secret lover. That's why Jihyun and Rika had been keeping them secret."  
Jumin thought about it for a moment. "Do they know?" He questioned. His surprise was hidden behind his bold features.  
"Yes, that's why they have been putting themselves out of the crowd, living in undergrounds and keeping their identities secret," Lucy replied in a small voice.  
Jumin nodded. They shouldn't have to go through that because of him." He stated sternly. "So how do I remove that thing from your neck?"  
I have no idea…" Lucy said weakly. She shut her mouth as they came near Saeran's room. Jumin frowned and followed into the room. The boy had seemed to calm down. His eyes were guilt-ridden and fearful though he kept strong. Jumin admired his bravery.  
"Mr. Ray, how do you feel right now?" Lucy asked, concerned.  
Saeran shrugged modestly. "I'm fine... " he mumbled softly. "But my wrists hurt.."' Huffed in complaint as if he were normal again.  
"So, it was a myth. Vampires aren’t invincible after all, they can get hurt." Lucy said to herself and turned to Jumin. "Jumin… please help, we need to get out of here…"  
"I know... I know. We need to get that thing off your neck." He told her before continuing in a whisper. "But I'm not sure if I can trust Ray. How do we know he's stable?"  
"That's…" She paused. "You're right…"  
"So... What now? I don't know where your brother is. 7 ran off with RFA... "  
"Yeah… I saw Jihyun escaped with the rest of RFA. I just want to get out of here too… with him. There must be a way, I…" she said emotionally. Her voice faltered though she didn't cry.  
"We'll figure it out.. " he hummed leaning down beside Ray he went to a kneeling position. "Do you know about the collar? " Saeran looked up before silently nodding to the girl  
"Mr. Ray?" Lucy felt slightly uneasy being stared by Saeran.  
Saerans eyes were so lucid they luckily hid his pain so far behind them. "I can remove it... " He finally stated.  
She walked closer to Saeran, her heart beat fast. Jumin stopped her cautiously and came to Saerans side to slowly untie him. The boy kept still as the elder male did so. "Undo the collar. Nothing else" Jumin ordered the boy once the others arm had been untied.  
Lucy trembled a little as Saeran's fingers worked on her collar. His skin felt cold, but the boy was really gentle. It was clear that using only one hand was difficult for him.  
The boy's hand moved mechanically almost. His face strained in concentration as he pressed against the collar. Jumin was anxious as make sure Ray was even on their side. The collar within a few moments beeped and fell into his hand. He crushed it quickly and dropped it.   
"Okay... Now we must go. I can lead you out." he told them quickly.  
"Jumin… what about you?" Lucy concerned. "Rika wouldn't let you go after knowing you were involved. Come with us." She asked the older male.  
Jumin looked to her. "If you want me with you, let's locate your brother." He told her. Saeran slowly untied himself from the chair. "But go quickly" Saeran pitched in.  
"Locate Jihyun? Hmm…" Lucy hesitated. Why would Jumin ask that? She wondered whether he was on Rika's side. A while back Lucy was too astonished by Saeran's skill in removing her collar. "I forgot to say thank you, ugh" She cursed herself. As she opened the door which was now empty of the guards whom Jumin just dismissed, "Umm… Mr. Ray… Thank you." Her voice was so small like a whisper.  
Jumin nodded to the boy in a kind gesture. "Alright... Be careful. Ray,I am trusting you. Don’t let me down." he told him. "Let's go"  
She didn't know why she fell for the boy. The tender feeling hid behind his eyes that he tried to cover with that toughness looking bad boy? People said that love comes slow but it goes so fast, and she started seeing him when she closed her eyes.  
Jumin made their way through the building, watching for any guards that stood in their way  
"Mr. Ray, shall we go through the underground shortcut? I thought that might be safer if we go out without passing through any guards." Lucy suggested.   
Ray thought only a moment before making their way down the side of the building. As if unable to see, he twisted sideways leaning against a wall almost randomly. Surprisingly, it fell through.


	14. Locked

Jumin was astonished by this at first actually thinking the boy had some sort of dizzy spell. In any way, he slowly followed Ray and the girl down the slope underneath the building. The wall shut closed silently behind them.  
"Wow, this is amazing… for Mint Eye to have something like this." Lucy expressed stunned at what Saeran was doing. "And scary at the same time…" She swallowed and said it in a small voice. "Jumin… do you have this kind of system in your penthouse? like secret chambers and such?"  
Jumin scoffed. "I have one side exit, but nothing like this crap! This is just all the more secretive. What's even down here?" Jumin asked in annoyance. Saeran was about to speak wondering if the question was actually rhetorical or not. "Dungeons mostly." He hummed softly.  
Lucy followed Saeran's footsteps, her mouth chanting little prayers as to lead them and allow them to get out safely. She tried to stay alert walking with two stoic men. Though staying in Mint Eye had made her tougher every crackling sound she heard made her jumpy. If there was her brother near, she would cling to his arm to find comfort. She stole some glances at Saeran's arm. He wore a purple silk coat which looked a bit messy due to his struggles that night.  
Ray had also seemed to lose his gloves in all of it as well, his hands were cold and pale. His hair stood at different angles all the same. Making a jerk he turned down another hall. "This way" Heejung nodded as Saeran pointed out the way. His skinny long fingers without gloves caught her attention. There was a rumor going around the believers that Mr. Ray used to bite his nails, so he wore gloves to stop the habit.  
Rika had just went back to satisfy her hunger. She lost quite a lot of blood due to Saeran and she couldn't get it back just from Jumin's as she didn't want him to lose much blood either. She wanted some fresh warm blood, nothing beat it. The Savior was hunting for prey, but she came out empty handed. Nobody roamed around the surrounding woods. She saw some believer scouts looking for the escaped RFA hostages. She needed blood so bad. "Sacrifice for a greater good, I could check some rebel in underground prisons."  
Rika walked to the control room to check which person she would feed on. The believers bowed down as she passed along the corridor. Without being commanded, a believer tried to open the door for her. But it won't budge. "Mr. Ray seemed to locked it…" The guy's face turned pale as he couldn't open the door. "Ray?" Rika frowned, she gestured them to move out. A loud crack was heard and the door flew open. She checked on the monitor of Ray's room to find no one was there. She clenched her fists. "Traitors… Where is Jumin?!"   
"Sa-savior, we don't know, the last time the guards on Mr. Ray room was dismissed and…" They trembled as they watched the recorded video. "Find and get them! or you all won't be able to open your eyes and breathe tomorrow!" Rika huffed. "Damn Jumin, he said he won't let me down, what a lip service he had…" she grunted.  
Jumin moved quickly with Saeran leading them. It wasn't too long, but long enough; they had found light down the hall. Ray motored along down the Hall. His body was beginning to tremble to know what this brought on him. Even still, the darkness was soon dominated by the light of the outside where Jumin had found the girl's hand and quickened his pace to the outside. The quicker they were gone, the better.  
As Jumin grabbed her hand, Lucy looked at behind to Saeran who struggling to keep pace. She pulled his hand as well and not wanting to let go.  
Rika huffed as she came back to her room, she found her bloodstock decreased. Grinding her teeth at Jumin's betrayal which angered her. Her eyes twitching as she drank one of the red liquid.  
Jumin had appeared outside with the girl but in a victory turned to find Ray no longer around with them, but lost to them in the dark of the tunnel still.  
They reached in quite open space inside the wood. The moonlight was bright enough for them to see everything now. Lucy shivered as she dropped the fake arm down that she had been holding and thinking it was Ray while making their escape. "Mr. Ray!" She wailed and tried to run back inside before someone grabbing her hand and stopping her. "JUMIN, LET ME…" her voice stopped in the middle knowing it was her brother's hand not Jumins.  
Jumin heard her scream but his hands were empty. He turned to face the striking features of blue hair and damaged eyes. Mixed emotions somehow cradled him yet hurt as much as if his heart were being ripped from his chest. He didn't know what to think.  
"Heejung? Is that you?" The blue haired individual questioned as he was coming out from lurking behind a tree to avoid being chased by the believers. "Wait… You're the one that holds the key in the cellar… Don't tell me, you…"  
"Yes, Jihyun… I was looking for you and yes, I plan to free your friends once I know Rika took them there," she explained briefly.  
Jumin looked to V in awe and pain and regret. "She helped me escape" he broke in after a moment  
"Heejung…" V looked concerned, he pulled the girl closer. "You shouldn't risk yourself!"  
"It's your fault, Jihyun! You made me worried about you! You didn't even tell me anything…" She tried to let her hand free. "Let me go, I need to save Mr. Ray."  
Jumin frowned. He did agree V kept too many secrets. But at that time he wasn't much focused on it. "No. It's too risky. We don't know who has him or where he is. We need to get out of here before we're caught too."  
"Jumin is right Heejung… You should go back." V asked firmly.  
"But Jihyun… Rika…turned him! He’s the monster she is!" Lucy declared in an upset manner.  
"Rika… she went too far. But Heejung, you couldn't overpower her right now." He looked at the direction of Mint Eye. "It seems that the believers are searching the place diligently." He sighed. "Jumin… are you alright? I know… I don't have the right to have your forgiveness…"  
Jumin failed to add to anything she told V until the story ended looking quite disheveled for the boy he barely knew. "I don't know how trustworthy or controlled he is. But he was just with us to escape. But I still don't find it safe to go" he argued further ignoring the apologetic and guilty male.  
"He… he was such a sweet and kind boy…" Lucy bit her lip. "But Rika kept him in a room to learn the codes, sometimes without food and water… and sometimes he is given a higher dosage of those damn drugs…" She cried. "Jihyun, you know about the Choi twins too, right?"  
Jumin rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah since he was the one to find them first.  
V realized the same love in his sister's eyes. Yes, sometimes love is intoxicating. He knew that himself all too well. He looked down, his hands were shaking. He was lost in the madness without direction and led everyone astray. Jumin, Heejung, the Choi twins, and the RFA members.  
Jumin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look... We need to get out of here"  
"It was Rika… she found the twins, Jumin… They were in danger…"  
"I understand that but right now let's get the RFA and get away from this awful place"  
"Yes, Jumin… Now the RFAs are in the safe place, for now, I came back to save you and…" V turned to the young executive.  
"We need to save Mr. Ray!" Lucy tried to let her hand free.  
Jumin frowned facing V with blistering eyes. "What do you think was supposed to happen with you running about? If she saw you... " he hissed. "You don't really have the best taste in woman V" he huffed regretting his words but felt his nose flare. "What am I supposed to think after all this exactly?"  
"Through it would break my heart if you think badly of me after all years of friendship, your safety is more important and I would risk my life for it." He looked up at the full moon. "Well, I was responsible for putting everyone in danger, though, I had been trying so hard to keep it secret so that no one got hurt. It was overconfidence in my part that I could take care of her myself…"V let out a small sigh. "But… my calculations were wrong and things got out of hand."  
"Correct... " he huffed frowning. "I just... Next time, don't handle stuff like this alone. If we or at least I knew about it, I could help you figure it all out. And be ready. V you need to trust that I'm here for you"  
"Jumin… are you alright?" Lucy asked anxiously, she was concerned as she looked at the guy.  
Jumin knew the answer was no. He looked possibly as bad as he felt if not he felt worse but looked to her. "I'm fine. Why?"  
Lucy saw the guy sweating excessively. "Good answer. Now, can you tell me how many fingers in front of you?" She interrogated him.  
"Jumin… " V looked even more concerned as he knew very well about the drug's effect now realizing the damage affecting him..  
Jumin coughed and rubbed his head. "I'm fine! really." He told her feeling dizzy but ignoring her concerns.  
"He clearly isn't." V looked at Lucy who nodded at his comment. "Jumin… you need to get treated…" The turquoise-haired guy grew even more anxious. "We need to move quickly. Jumin, you need to concern about your health. Heejung help me, I am going to carry him on my back."  
Jumin struggled but was much too weak to further argue with the thought insisted he was still well. Defiantly he began to fall horribly dizzy. Silencing finally he simply leaned on V. "I'm fine. I can walk. Let's just find somewhere to rest, then."  
V took Jumin's arm on his own shoulder to make him more steady. "You're the future CEO of C n R, Jumin. Please don't force yourself further, it might damage your health that you have been meticulously taking attention to with a strictly healthy lifestyle. I can't let it go to waste." He sighed. "Heejung, we're going to Luciel's car. Please help me, I promise, we will save Saeran…"  
Jumin scoffed. "Yes and now I've been drugged. For who knows how long. Time deceives me and I've no idea how long anyone has been here" he groaned.  
While they were walking towards the hidden car, V looked at his friend who let out his frustrations. His usually cool headed guy started to let out emotions. He smiled gently. "I am sorry…" When they reached the car, V turned to Heejung. "Can you take the car key in the pocket of my robe?"  
The girl took the key from his Mint Eye uniform. "Your clothes need to be washed, for sure." She hissed more teasingly. She then unlocked the car and opened the door.  
Jumin simply kept quiet feeling guilt rise like bile in his throat. Once able he crawled into the backseat feeling better could rest  
"Heejung, please drive Jumin back… I am counting on you. Leave Saeran to me. Be careful not having an encounter with the believers." He set out the GPS in the car. "Jumin… take care." He carefully closed the door next to him before waving goodbye and disappeared into the woods.  
"Wait.. " he hissed sitting up too fast. Falling against his seat he held his head. V was already from sight. Cursing he leaned back. "Idiot... " he muttered  
"That's my brother…"Lucy hummed as she started the car.  
"Yeah... And?" He asked mindlessly as the car began to drive. "He'll get himself hurt. Or caught!"  
All sights seemed clear but Jumin felt his stomach drop with anxiety. He had no clue as to what could happen. He prayed his friend would make it. All unbeknownst to him, it was the twins he should have been praying for.


	15. ESCAPED

Rika grinned for seconds as one of the believers reported that they had caught Ray, but her satisfied looks disappeared in an instant. "Bring him to me! And keep searching for those traitors and our hostages!" Rika ordered. "A-as you wish Savior…"  
As told the believers brought about the boy they had captured. Pushing him in the believers tossed him to his knees. "The traitor. Savior"  
The flock of believers started to scatter as they began their searching quest again. The bleached haired boy who forced to kneel down in front of Rika kept looking down the floor.  
The woman was saddened by how she was treated by the boy she cared so deeply for. Sitting in a large throne she gripped the arms of the chair. "Why...? " she asked. "Why run away from me? After I gave you everything!?"  
"Sa-savior…" the boy coughed as if he were quite sick at mentioning the word. "My apologies… But as you can see, I stay here, in front of you. I have no intention of running away…" his words were firm and clear.  
Savior hissed and clenched her jaw. Standing she gestured the believer men away. Walking slowly towards the boy the believers closed the door behind them. As so, her cool slick hand met his face forcing him to look at her. "Where were you off?" She asked angrily. "Those guards were to keep you up. You dared to defy me?"  
The boy clenched his teeth and looked at her unafraid. "I… I just wanted to have some air, outside…" He stared at her emerald eyes. "My apologies, Savior… But I am not running away." Not now, he thought.  
Savior hummed and rubbed his hair. "Oh, Ray. You're the only one I can trust..." She smiled though it looked malignant. "My dear... I am just worried. The whole of RFA is gone... I need them found. To join our paradise. You would love that, wouldn't you? "  
The boy felt an eerie feeling at the touch of her skin. "Yes, my Savior." The boy said meekly, he carefully chose his words. "As you wish, I will work on finding them. Now, if you please excuse me." He bowed down.  
"Yes... You're in a rush. Perhaps you feel much better now? I'm very glad to hear it... " she smiled wickedly. "Off you go then. But I want you where I can see you." She told him in warning  
"Thank you, my Savior." The boy swallowed. He rolled his eyes as he turned his back from him. There were no other believers. That was smooth, wasn't it? he thought. He did want to rush to the control room to find his brother.  
Rika went to seat herself on the throne. A sadness filled her eyes. Letting the other go she kept silenced. His brother was hiding in plain sight of course where no one would look anymore. His security room  
Saeyoung grinned as he walked past the believers as Ray, they got away from him in fear. He had been through many infiltration missions as an agent. Everything was according to his plan so far, the believers took him in because he dressed like Ray. Though he didn't expect them to be so rude. Saeran must have done something to anger Rika, or did she find out about him helping RFA? It was time to fetch his brother. However, he jumped in shock when he heard the alert system activated. He ran towards the control room which the door had been forced open by Rika before.  
Ray had set the alarm off inside the room. His bony fingers pressing at the buttons to set off the bomb Rika had him install the moment he learned to do so in case of infiltration. At that moment, he had set the time limit to 3 minutes and as the alarm rang out, believers filed immediately down the path quickly towards the exits as taught to do at this point. Ray himself hid under the desk. Not of fear of the bomb, but of not wishing to be pushed outside.  
Saeyoung walked in the room, feeling anxious. He tried to stay calm in spite of the emergency alert. "Saeran? Saeran… I promised you I would come…" He looked through the control room to find his brother hiding under the desk. "Brother! come with me…"  
Ray looked onward with alert.The first sight of himself made him gag as if to see his own reflection. "What are you doing here!? You have to go! You have to go now! " he hissed knowing his brothers face too well. Quickly, follow the other believers and go away. As far as you were before!" He hissed angrily though easily showing he was more scared than anything else.  
"Saeran, I wouldn't go without you. We are to go together, remember that you wanted to watch the sky with me?" He dragged Saeran out. "If it's for the last time, Saeran… let me watch it together with you…" They reached a corridor where there was a big window, with moonlight seeping through.  
Ray was silenced by his brothers' words as he was dragged from his hiding spot and brought to the window. His arms kept crossed against his chest as he forced back tears threatening his cheeks they'd fall. Sniveling her shook his head. "You... Need to get... Away from me!"  
The alarms of the self-destruction system kept repeating, and the building turned into chaos as believers began running all over the place to save themselves. Saeyoung was protecting his brother from the terrified people. "I am going to be with you, as I promised, we will be under the same sky…"  
Ray shook his head finally trying to push his brother towards the exit. "Leave! Darn, it leave! You mess everything up! You need to get out of here! "  
Saeyoung lost balance as Saeran pushed him toward the direction of the exit which now was crammed with people trying to get out. He got up, "I don't like the crowd. I can't breathe." He muttered as he opened the window wide. Once again he looked the outside sky and to the vast green forest far down below them.   
They were on the fifth floor of the building. "Yes, you're right. We need to leave." He leaped and sat on the window frame and gestured Saeran to come beside him. "But the sky is beautiful, isn't it? It always is. But for me, it has no meaning without you. We're twins, when you felt lonely, I would feel lonely too." He smiled softly searching for something in his pocket.  
Saeran wasn't willing to move towards Saeyoung and instead stood behind him wondering whether the boy would live if he simply pushed him out the window.  
Saeyoung took out a flare from his pocket, lit the thing and waved it as the smoke started to form something in the sky. He turned toward his brother, "Saeran… have you ever seen a dragonfly?"  
Saeran look as though he was seeing two of his brother at that moment and clenched his jaw in great confusion. "Yes! Why?"  
Saeyoung grinned, "Then it wouldn't shock you to see another one would it?" He pulled his twin which smaller in stature was easy to move closer as the sky grew dark, with strong gushing wind and a loud sound was heard. There was a roar as what appeared to be dark clouds covering the sky gradually came into the form of large creature. Large wings with dark scales appeared before them. "Luciel!" A scream came out from the creative direction.  
Saeran squeaked before noticing the large creature in front of him screeching in terror as he fell back trying to crawl away from it. "The hell!? That’s not a dragon you idiot! "  
"You said that you've seen this before, Saeran…" Saeyoung helped Saeran stand again "It's alright." He said calmly. "Long time no see Smug, our fantastic party guest, the dark dragon. The other you may know. Show yourself, V, or should I say the new dragon flyer!"Rays nostrils flared. "Oh good. Your ride's here. You can leave now." He hissed yet still holding to the redhead's arm unconsciously he didn't pull away.   
"Hurry up, Luciel! We have already made sure the building is cleared and everyone is safely evacuated." V jumped into the window. "The bomb will begin countdown shortly, right?"  
"Yes and we're riding together." Saeyoung turned to V. "You're right, we have to make sure that everyone is safe."  
"Good. Go. Goodbye" he hissed now trying to step back from the dragon and his brother  
Both V and Saeyoung held Saeran tightly as the three of the jumped on the dragon’s back.   
"I think there is no one left in the building." A loud, heavy voice spoke.  
"Smug! How do you know?" Saeyoung jumped as the three of them got into the dragon's back.  
"I used to guide towers… and I can sense human presence. Their smell." The dragon roared.  
"Nice… dragon's instinct." Saeyoung clapped.  
V huffed and looked back to the tower as they gradually flew away from it. Rika must have been safe too, then. They saw believers gathered quite far from the building as they flew above him. Some of the crowd looked Smug in terror, some in awe. "Thank you for taking care of Heejung, Saeran. She told me everything." V exhaled. "Luciel… I am sorry, Saeran is now a… Vampire.”  
Seven looked to V in shock and horror. The hacker then fell silent before removing his white wig and scratched his red hair. "Saeran… " He broke off, clenching his fists. "Too bad, we might not enjoy ice cream together again…" He looked at his brother, "But then you can have your blood packs and I have my Phd. Pepper. More power to the reds, huh?" He grinned.  
His throat then tightened as thoughts swirled in his mind and only his brothers voice pushed his horrible thoughts to deplete from his clouded brain.  
Ray hissed flailing on the dragon out of fear holding tight to his brother's arm trembling. "I want to be let down!"  
"Are you sure about that? Your tiny little body will be crush if you jump from this height. Hold on…" The dragon roared, he flapped his wings few times and slid faster on air. V held Ray even tighter, trying to balance their weight while holding onto the beast for dear life.  
Ray held close now gripping the dragon against his first instinct as to not plummet to his death not sure why death was suddenly his fear as it wasn't moments before.  
The dragon flew over the woods to an open land where the rest of RFA was waiting. All of them in shock looking at the dark ancient creature flapping his wings. Saeyoung was the first one jumping off the dragon, pulling Saeran with him. Lucy ran towards the boy, hugging Saeran tight, crying.  
Ray felt dizzy from the flight shocked at the girls' reaction towards him he became frozen where he stood as she squeezed his guts. Groaning he gestured her to finally let go of him. Taking a breath he rubbed his head.   
Jumin snickered and shook his head running to V. "You idiot! I'm just happy you're okay!" He hissed chastising the blue-haired old friend embracing him kindly. It was as if all hate had dispersed from him. Yoosung and Zen got to Saeyoung shocked asking millions of questions a mile a minute. "Calm down, calm down! Press Conference for the defender of Justice will be held later." The red-haired boy laughed, showing his white teeth as if life were a joke to him.  
Jaehee let out a long exhale, that was a long night. The assistant smiled seeing the two old friends reconciled, she knew Jumin too well that he had been agonizing over V's safety. But there was too much too digest right now, Rika's fake death, vampires, cult, Seven's twin, and even the dark dragon.  
Jumin kept a firm hand on the small man's shoulder a light smile. Though noticeably Jumins body had thinned and he was still an unruly pale. Saeran wasn't far behind the same description. The boy was small and looked frail compared to even Yoosung. His skin was a sickly pale and his eyes were a menacing mint color. Jumin spoke softly. "Let's all get home" he suggested. Yoosung butt in "and never leave them"  
Jaehee observed the turquoise-haired man lean towards his friend, clearly, he was spent. But suddenly he turned to the dragon and bowed deeply. The huge creature blinked and let out a small roar before flapping his wings and flew away. She didn't know what had been exchanged between them. V had been mysterious all along ever since Rika's informed dead. She wondered whether he would let all secret around him unfold which was the things everyone in RFA waiting for, including MC, she needed to know. Jaehee sighed, she had prepared a girl talk over coffee with her.  
Saeran kept away from the group though unable to keep from the secretive males sister that refused to leave his side no matter what he tried. The company though he would never admit, made him feel more relaxed  
Jumin finally looked about the atmosphere. It was still cool but the wind held nothing against the dense dryness of the air. "Let's get home" Jumin announced to the group finally taking a lead. Much to everyone’s obliviousness, his eyes once such a mysterious beautiful black, were now a strikingly melancholic green. A hidden figure lurked upon the dense forest slipping from the destroyed palace that once stood so tall.  
Blonde hair blew in the wind as footsteps carried the petite beautiful body far from the rubble and much closer to safety against the knowledge of the RFA who only wished to live undisturbed with their new members that followed them back that fateful, dreary night.


End file.
